24
by Akazai Kisaragi
Summary: New Year's. 24 hours to find her soul mate. It has to be Ron Weasley... right? [PostHogwarts!ReverseAU]
1. i Happy New Years!

**| 24 |**

* * *

: chapter i :

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"10! . . ."

People excitedly chanted numbers down, wrapped in several layers. Unlike most magical couples, Ron and I decided to spend our last day of the year in Muggle London. My home town. It felt so home sweet home. And yet, nostalgia hung around like a haunting shadow. I haven't been here for such a terribly long time. Coming here brought rather. . . unpleasant memories. Ever since my parents headed to Australia, it was difficult to return back to my Muggle home. I missed them so much. However, their memories have been wiped of having me as their beloved daughter. As much as I wanted to see them, I didn't want to risk their current safety. That thought still kills me a little bit every day. They are my role models. They are the people that have taught me nearly everything fundamental to surviving in this society.

How parsimonious of myself.

I should worry about the people that care for me now.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and so on.

"9! . . ."

In a few more seconds, the infamous switch would occur.

What switch is this bushy-haired, know-it-all, witch blabbering about now?

After the entire Dark Lord incident, magical people alike began to change.

"8! . . ."

Nobody knows why this phenomenon occurs or what started it. Coincidentally, this day began to take place when the wizarding world's population began to drop. A majority of us lost interest in love and having children. The Ministry also added regulations so that pure bloods have to have children with a half blood or Muggle born. .If they disobeyed, severe consequences were to be faced like Azkaban, huge fines, loss of property.

Needless to say, it was difficult for us to get past our previous feuds and go to the degree of marrying each other, then producing children.

Humans have always had trouble to turn other cheek and overlook previous mistakes.

"7! . . ."

The industries are partly to blame because they campaigned that work and magic was more valuable. At the time, the unemployment rate was decreasing at an alarming rate. People were afraid that the Great Depression would come again. Perhaps even another grande war with Voldemort Junior. These priorities society transformed wizards to thinking robotically in a sense. Ron and I were the small percentage since he was pure blood and I, Muggle born. Of course, the Harry Potter was given the exception with Ginny. He did save the world after all. The Boy Who Lived.

"6! . . ."

I'm not sure if I want this year to end. Honestly, it has been such a lovely year. Ron and I are happily together. We are deeply in love. At first, I did have my doubts. I mean, Ron Weasley? What's so special about him anyway? Wasn't this the same kid that bullied you to the point of tears in first year, Hermione? We fought a lot in general. Our ideals clashed with each others. Just the idea of us dating seemed to be inscrutable. Somehow it worked. I suppose magic has its ways.

"5! . . ."

In five seconds, every magical being would switch into their soul mate's body for exactly 24 hours. Normally, people would stress out about figuring out who it is and where they are, etc. However, I am more than certain I know who 'fate' is pairing me with. Ron Weasley. The love of my life. Who else could it possibly be? The only other love interest I have encountered was Viktor. It always annoyed me how he could not get my name right.

"4! . . ."

So why do I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach? What is this premonition I am feeling?

"3! . . ."

I am Hermione Granger. I am 99.98% correct most of the time. What if this is part of the 0.02%?

."2! . . ."

Right? If there is anything I have learned, it is to consider all the possibilities.

"1! . . ."

Oh Merlin, I am not ready for this. Make it stop. Please.

" ** _Happy New Year!_** "

Fireworks exploded in the sky, decorating it with every imaginable colour.

Ron gently squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Nervously, I attempted to smile back. It probably came out as a grimace. The world in front of me began to blur and I knew it was only beginning. I pray that my knowledge is on target like normal.

"Mione, whatever happens, I want you to know that my feelings for you are still the same. Always," Ron declared and brought me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Ron. I truly hope so. . ." My voice revealed my uncertainty, eyes glued on the powdered white ground.

Then, everything transformed into an alabaster blank.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. It seems very, utterly so, Romione. But, fear not! It'll end quite soon. c:

So, how'd my first HP fanfic go? Trash or good? Please tell me in the comments~ Thanks a bunch guys!


	2. ii Monsieur Dragon

: chapter ii :

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

My eyes fluttered open.

I did not recognize this place.

I should be exactly where I was mere seconds ago in Muggle London. What in the world happened? Where am I?

No, better question.

. . .

 _Whose eyes am I seeing through?_

Without thinking, I rushed to look in the nearest mirror. I still saw myself. How could I forget? Even through this switch, I still see myself. My clothes were drastically different. I was wearing a black dress shirt and dark gray dress pants. A dark emerald green tie was loosely tied. Whoever this was, he must be rich. The tie felt extremely expensive to touch. There was not a single crease on his entire outfit. On my feet, spotless genuine leather dress shoes adorned it.

My soul mate is a rich person?

Why does that just **_not_** fit _Ron_ 's description? If anything, it sounds like the exact opposite of my dear partner.

Someone knocked the door in a curt fashion and I instantly froze.

"Monsieur Draco?"

"Yes?" I answered back, surprised at how masculine my voice sounded now.

Drah-coh?

French?

Oh so it just had to be some rich French person. Makes everything better. My British self just rejoices at the idea of a lovely French soul mate. Tres bien. Sense my overwhelming amount of sarcasm? How come I hear it in English though? Am I speaking French right now? This whole switch thing is unexpectedly more complicated than I originally dubbed it to be.

"You have a lunch scheduled at Exquis in an hour. Madam Greengrass will be there. Please get ready soon."

"Thank you for reminding me," I replied back.

For some reason, I heard the other person hesitate on the other side of the door then laugh quietly. "Odd," she muttered before walking away.

I did a facepalm. I do not sound like some French millionaire's son. Manners? I imagine this 'Draco' person to be the most pompous rich arse ever. Draco isn't even French if I remember correctly from my limited French understanding. Draco means dragon in Latin. I am sure about that fact. Looking in the mirror, I fixed my tie so it was tighter. Loose ties have the impression that I'm not trying.

His bedroom seemed freakishly clean similar to my own.

The black and green bed was already made to perfection. Not a single clutter was in sight. A book shelf was jam packed with every kind of imaginable piece of literature. To my surprise, Pride and Prejudice was out on top of his nearly empty work desk. Only the book and the laptop sat on top of the unscratched furniture. Curiously, I opened the closet. Everything was either black, white, gray, green, or blue. No other colours. Everything was colour coded as well. I wore the exact opposite. I never really took a liking to wearing dark clothes or went through the Muggle 'goth' or 'emo' phase.

This entire room could be Salazar Slytherin's.

Maybe this French ferret is a Slytherin.

My eyes widened.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? What in Merlin's name is this switch system thinking?" I talked to myself, clutching my head in worry. "This has to be a glitch. I know my soul mate is Ron Weasley. Not this French Slytherin person that va très probablement à l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons-"

I clapped my hand over my mouth, startled.

This was the only time flawless French just escaped from _me_ , a girl that used to be unable to pronounce anything correctly in that language.

"So I can speak French now," I muttered. "Time to figure out more about _Draco_."

Without further hesitation, I opened the doors leading to a hallway. Quietly, I strolled to the glass spiral staircase. Above, a crystal clear chandelier sparkled above. This house - if that is what could possibly describe it - just screamed wealth. Numerous paintings were hung on the perfectly painted walls. The wooden floor shone brilliantly. I observed a few maids aimlessly dusting away. In awe, I walked down the stairs feeling exactly like a Disney princess.

Upon seeing me, all three of them said in unison, "Good morning Monsieur Malfoy."

"Um m-morning," I stuttered out.

This was too much.

I began to further explore the place before I went crazy from all these 'monsieur' calling. Then, a certain family portrait caught my eye. An aristocratic family was in it. All had platinum blonde hair. The mother had a very graceful air around her, a gentle curve of her lips on her porcelain face. On the other hand, the father was barely smiling. His eyes seemed hard and calculating.

There he was.

My predestined soul mate.

Draco Malfoy.

Like his father, they shared the same unfeeling eyes. Instead of smiling, a tiny arrogant smirk graced his pale features. His platinum blonde hair was gelled back. He seemed like the typical rich arse. As much as I wanted to deny it, he was quite the looker. He probably used that to his advantage, I bet. How could this be my soul mate? This Draco guy most likely prefers an equally rich girl or some famous French celebrity. Not me. I am just so ordinary. I don't belong in this wealthy society. How could I ever fit in? Sure, I am famous in the wizarding world. Also rich-ish. But still. . . this just isn't me.

Wait.

If I am in his body. . . is he in mine? That is quite the terrifying thought. I hope my reputation is still somewhat good over there in London. But, I doubt Draco is even magical. Instead of maids, they would have elves. I think so. The most logical thing would be to assume his soul is in an unconscious state. He, no doubt, will wake up with no recollection of New Year's Day. Judging his room, he will freak out not knowing any explanation. He seems like that type.

Odd.

Perhaps we do have some similarities. Both don't like accepting the unexplained. Both have a fair amount of intelligence. Both hate losing, I presume. Huh. I suppose fate was not that drunk when it paired us together. I need to meet Draco Malfoy in real life. I need to figure out where the hell in France he is in. Maybe Paris? This guy is filthy rich after all.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the cleaning maids. "Where exactly is the restaurant again?"

"It is right by the Eiffel Tower, monsieur. You have 15 minutes until it begins."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Paris. Of course.

"Ah, and, do you know what time it is?"

"11:30 am, monsieur."

Already wasted 11 hours in the morning. At exactly midnight, I will go back to my original body. By then, hopefully, I have gathered all the necessary information to stalk him down. Never thought I'd ever think that. There's a first for everything.

You don't have to be smart to tell that this is going to be the hardest 24 hours of my lifetime.

Merlin help me.

* * *

A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone who reviews! c: Feel free to leave suggestions/advice below? xD


	3. iii Deceiving the French

: chapter iii :

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Same boring routine.

Wake up. Shower. Eat. Do marketing. Eat. More marketing. Eat. Rest. Repeat.

Then again, there was the occasional date with the same air-headed girls that his dear mother would set him up with. Sure, the girls may be incredibly hot. However, their personalities were turn offs. Sometimes, I wish I could have a decent conversation with someone on the same intellectual page as me. All these French girls just want one thing. Wealth. Makes sense because of my status after all. Draco Malfoy, son of the famous DEUXY company of France. Renounced on international levels. Girls threw themselves at me. Sadly, it was becoming equally boring as well.

An attractive looking smart girl must exist.

Somewhere.

It didn't even matter how I acted. If I'm a complete gentleman, they love me. If I'm an arrogant dick, they still love me. The moment DEUXY goes bankrupt, so will my love life. Even I am aware of that fact. Which explains why I do not try anymore. Why attempt to act decent when people will still treat me the same? It renders useless. In all the private French schools I've attended, none of the girls liked me for who I was. It was as simple as that. If a lad is filthy rich, the female population is drawn to him like a moth to a bright lamp in the dark. Naturally, all this attention made me a pompous arse. I liked the attention. I liked feeling powerful and above all.

"Monsieur," one of the house maids greeted me. "The New Years' Eve Ball guests shall be arriving soon. Madam Greengrass will be there too. Your mother wishes for you to be on your best behaviour around the Greengrass family."

I nodded then ordered. "Understood. Dismissed."

Promptly, she left.

I twirled my pen in my hand.

Just another day for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

How in Merlin's name does Draco act?

Lately, all of the maids have been giving me strange glances and whispering. I am really doing something wrong. Damn it, Hermione. You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your ages! Yet when you're thrown into this foreign high class French Muggle society, magic renders to be useless! I sighed deeply and scratched my hair. If only this was as simple as an Arithmancy problem or Charms essay or OWLs. This was the _real world._

The doors of the over the top fancy restaurant were held open for me.

I gulped.

Time to get my whole Draco Malfoy act together.

"Draco! It is _such_ a _**pleasure**_ to meet you again," a sophisticated woman exclaimed and instantly latched on to my arm.

I froze. Someone is 'thirsty' as this Muggle generation would say.

"Ah, same to you, uhm," I bit my lip.

Who the hell is this clingy woman?

She pouted and slapped my arm in a seemingly playful way. "How rude! How could you forget about me already, Draco!"

"Daphne?" I took my best shot.

A frown darkened her makeup covered face revealing her straight pearly whites. "No. That's my _sister_."

"Astoria."

"I just love hearing you say my name. Gives me quite the _shivers_ ," her voice lowered as she 'seductively' trailed fingers on my arm.

Shiver indeed.

This was quite the disturbing scene.

"U-uhm, yeah, sure," I removed her vice grip from me, masking my internal shudders.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You seem. . . rather different from last time."

"Oh, I'm just sick," I pretended to sniffle then cough. "It'll go away in no time, Astoria."

"If you say so. So, when are we marrying, Drah-coh?"

I nearly gagged on my own spit. I am sure all colour has drained from my face.

"P-Pardon?"

"You very well know. Our fathers have been discussing it for _ages._ You cannot possibly be this clueless."

". . . expect the unexpected," I muttered, smirking.

"What is so amusing, Draco?"

"Absolutely nothing," I lied smoothly, eyes hardening.

"There is the Malfoy heir I've grown to love," Astoria winked and messed with my hair.

I frowned.

"Do not touch me with those filthy hands," the words escaped from my own without realizing it.

She gasped. "Draco you did not-"

"Ah, I am oh so _terribly_ sorry," sarcasm was heavily implied. "It is just that marriage is really hard to wrap your head around. Marriage? More like a contract with the she-devil for life. You are forced to bear children and face responsibilities. I know for a fact, that _both_ of us are merely not ready."

She smirked. "You know what else is _really hard_?"

I exhaled heavily. "Please just stop, Astoria. My ears are internally bleeding. I do fancy hearing. Frankly, your voice is making me deaf with every word you speak. Killing me softly with your words."

This girl just gets on my nerves. Just her presence is unpleasant. May Merlin help me throughout this uneventful meal.

* * *

"Finally!"

I slumped on the chair, completely tired.

"It's been five hours! That girl does not know when to stop," I exclaimed to myself, rejoicing of the fact that I was finally alone.

It was quite clear what Astoria thought of Draco.

She wanted marriage.

Hell, she wanted to bear his own children.

While shuddering, I trudged to the bed and laid on my side. Hm, so relaxing. Birds chirping in the air and not Greengrass. Silk sheets made contact with my body and not her disgusting, manicured hands. Simply degrading of my body to be touched by that. . . thing. There you go, Hermione. You are totally fitting the pompous French milionaire son arse profile. Good job.

Why is it so tiring to not be yourself?

Slowly, I felt my eyes flutter close and allowed the blackness to consume my world.

Yawning, I stood up.

Wait.

Is this a dream?

I'm back to my own bedroom. Crankshooks purred beside me on my smaller bed with cotton sheets. They were not green silk sheets. The room did not look Slytherin at all.

. . .

Did New Years' already pass?!

" _ **Damn it!** "_

I yelled in frustration. I completely blew my one chance of investigating my only soul mate! That was a one in a lifetime opportunity! Why could I not successfully do one task? _Why?_

"Looks like she's finally awake!"

I swiveled to the voice and saw my best friend - Ginny - smiling from ear-to-ear. Oh no. How could I possibly tell her that-

"So," her eyes darted back and forth and she giggled. "How was it like being in your boyfriend's body for a day?! I want all the details!"

I bit my lip and hesitated.

Her face softened and she held my hands. "Did something bad happen?"

Bad was an understatement.

"Worse," I said miserably, vision becoming watery.

"Oh my god, if my brother has been cheating on you-"

"It's not _that_!"

". . . then what is it, Hermione? You can trust me," her eyes locked on my nervous ones.

Now or never.

"It was not your brother."

"See not that bad, _wait, **what?!**_ "

Nimbly, I nodded.

"How can it not be? You two are meant to be."

"I don't know," I whispered. "Perhaps there is a glitch in the system."

"Oh Hermione... The thing has a _100% success rate_ ," she frowned deeply.

"Anything is possible."

"If it wasn't Ron then-"

"Draco Malfoy."

Ginny blinked twice.

"Never heard of him."

"You shouldn't have," I laughed. "Unless you're interested in French business."

She made a face. "French? I'd rather not."

"The stranger thing is," I lowered my tone, "I think he is. . . Muggle."

" _Muggle?! As in **muggle born?**_ "

"Apparently."

"Merlin."

"Exactly."

"Rita Skeeter must never find out about this Hermione. People will freak out if they discover that two thirds of the Golden Trio aren't meant to be."

"Golden Trio?"

She shrugged. "Read it somewhere. Catchy right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go with that."

"What are you going to do Hermione?"

I smiled.

"Confront the French arse obviously. I've always wanted to visit Paris."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! At **15** reviews, I'll update. :)

To Guest: Deepest apologies, however, Astoria x Hermione is not apart of the fanfiction? XD


	4. iv You

: chapter iv :

 _ **Draco's POV**_

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~HGDM-HGDM~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 _A wand._

 _She carried it in her hand like a weapon. We were walking on a frozen lake. Strangely, it managed to stay intact and not break from the impact. I watched myself genuinely laugh. Weird. We seemed to be teasing each other. Clouds of mist escaped our mouths. At one point, I lifted her up, still laughing. She tried to escape but couldn't. Then, we just stared at each other. The hell? I need a narrator in this. That was your cue Morgan Freeman. In horror, I observed me lean downwards and swiftly capture her lips. With that, I closed my eyes._

 _This can't be me._

 _What was even stranger was the fact that I heard nothing. I could see our mouths moving. Yet no sound. I wanted to hear her voice. She must sound as pretty as she looks. I mean, I did kiss her._

 _Did I just admit that?_

 _Curly honey tinted brown locks cascaded on both sides of her petite face. Her brown eyes brightly shone as if challenging me. Golden flecks were hidden among those curious orbs. Red was lightly brushed against her cheeks. A plain pastel pink coat covered her torso, light blue jeans on her legs. On the other hand, I was wearing all black. What I normally wore. It was like we were complete opposites by appearances. However, by the way we were talking, it was clear that even opposites can work._

 _Only one word could possibly describe her and do justice._

 _Beautiful._

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~HGDM-HGDM~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I woke up to a terrible internal pounding inside my brain.

Who was that woman?

"Oh baise-moi," the curse left my lips as I slowly sat up on my bed, clutching my aching head.

What the actual hell happened?

I _never_ get headaches. This is unnatural. Something must explain my current condition. I trudged over to my desk and popped a few Tylenol's in my mouth. While pacing around like a mad man, I forced myself to think. Think Draco, damn it. What happened last night? _How come I can't remember anything from yesterday?_ My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Are the Malfoys being filmed in some stupid prank for a publicity stunt again? Yes. That is why.

"Monsieur Draco."

Someone knocked against the door.

I groaned.

"Come in," I huffed, feeling shitty already.

For Pete's sake, it was not even the end of the day yet. What a lovely way to spend the New Year.

The middle-aged maid walked in and announced, "Apparently, the marriage to Greengrass has been called off. Your parents wish to discuss with you ASAP about it, Monsieur Draco."

My jaw almost fell open.

 ** _What the fuck happened?_**

"This has to be some sick joke," I shook my head and laughed. "C'mon. Stop recording now."

She blinked in confusion. "No, Monsieur. I advise you to be careful. I have never seen Maître Malfoy in such a. . . . _state_. Bonne chance, Monsieur Draco."

Shit.

* * *

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"Ron. . . I'm so sorry."

His face matched his fiery hair.

"I-I don't understand," his tone was eerily quiet.

"I know, honey-"

"No, _you don't!_ Just because you are a self-acclaimed know-it-all that doesn't mean you really are! Bloody hell, Mione. I thought we were meant to be despite everything we lack in common! But. . . I guess not," he darkly muttered.

Biting my lip, I lightly placed my hands on his stiff shoulders. "Oh Ron, I-"

"Don't 'oh Ron' me, bitch," he sharply lashed out and pushed me away. "You know what? You aren't the only damn one. You aren't my soul mate either."

Sadly, I smiled.

"I do know."

"No, you-"

"Pansy."

". . . how?"

I avoided his heavy gaze. "I saw it. For awhile Ron, I thought we had it all. I loved you so much. To only discover you were _cheating_ on me. . . who's the 'bitch' now, you bloody arse."

With that, I turned on my heel and began to strut away.

"Don't you dare walk away from this."

"I think that's exactly what I am doing, _Ronald Weaselbee_ ," I lashed out on him and gladly delivered the redhead a taste of his own poison.

Without any second thoughts, I picked up Crookshanks and packed my suitcase. I need some alone time. Desperately. Guiltily, I glanced at my sleeping roommate, Ginny. She looked so peaceful among the constant fighting we endured. What a bastard. What did I ever see in her brother? Perhaps I was simply in love with the idea of being in love. Never would I be ready to seal the deal with Ronald. I would never be ready. Maybe destiny is right. Maybe, just, maybe. . . Draco Malfoy was born to fulfill the role of my soul mate.

"Sorry Gin," I pulled a red strand behind her ear, tears brimming my hazy vision, "it's about time I go my own way."

* * *

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"Son, I will not tolerate this any longer."

"That is very good, _Father_ ," I smirked proudly and grabbed my belongings in one big suit case. "Because I do not intend to remain cooped up in this hell house for any longer. Malfoy Manor? Hm. I think I got it. Malfoy _Malfunctions_ is a much better suited name, don't you agree, père? I suppose all those brand and goods naming lectures from you did come in handy in the end."

"Arrêtez, enfoiré," Lucius spat out. "The Malfoy heir cannot merely venture in public like-"

"Watch me."

And with that, I walked out the front door.

Freedom.

I inhaled the fresh scent of the outside world. How long has it been? When was the last time I was able to do what _I_ wanted to do? Not under the company's jurisdiction or, more likely, Father's. As the Malfoy heir, I was constantly surrounded my people. They just never seemed to leave me alone. Blame them for uprising me this way. I didn't ask to be this arrogant. All this attention contributed to it.

A thin blanket of cotton white covered the ground. It felt like some cliche Disney scene. I never exactly took the time to appreciate beauty in nature. I saw beauty in numbers. Sales. Stocks. Stupid business stuff like that.

My phone vibrated and I reluctantly pulled it out.

I never quite took a liking to technology.

Coming from the heir of a marketing tech company aka DEUXY. I don't know. As a kid, I always wondered if there was something beyond all these machines. If humans could accomplish anything else. Like how they did in Disney. Christ, as much as it pains me to admit this, I was a hardcore Disney fan. I knew all the lyrics and watched all the movies. Even went to Disneyland and Disney World for a total of 26 times in 10 different locations. (Yeah, I was a spoiled little brat.)

3 text messages from my best mate, Blaise Zabini.

'hey drake, you feeling better? think you had too much to drink last night lmfao,' the most recent one read.

I chuckled and quickly replied back, 'Perhaps. What did I do last night?'

Knowing Blaise and his sleeping schedule, I couldn't expect a reply until past 10 am. It was only 9:36 am. Maybe I'll take a stroll down to the Eiffel Tower then the coast line. It has been ages since I last walked there. I still remember as a little kid being fascinated with how tall it was. Mankind made this? How? My younger self would have thought in awe. Seeing the famous landmark, it inspired me to start designing architecture. However, as I grew older, I knew I would never be able to pursue that career. I am a Malfoy. We do business. Marketing. Not building with adult Lego blocks for landscape purposes.

While I was sitting in the train, my phone vibrated again.

That's a first for that jackass.

'better q what did you _not_ do last night? holy crap man you completely pissed off greengrass with that smart ass mouth of urs. idk man you were completely off acting all polite and nice and intellectual i mean norm m8 you just don't give two fcks hahaha! (also jkjk about earlier, you were 100% sober legit bruh)'

'Is that why my parents were upset with me this morning?'

'most likely, you pissed her off to the point where she refused to marry this 'son of a bitch'. for me tho it was very entertaining to watch lol'

'Shut your trap, bastard.'

'lighten up drake at least you don't have to marry that hoe anymore right?'

At that point, I turned the device off.

This was absurd.

If I do not have any recollection of New Years' Day. . . maybe-

No.

That is not possible. The idea itself is as superficial as magical itself.

Did someone take over my body and I fell into an unconscious state?

No fucking way. Oh Draco, you really need to hit up the bar tonight.

As I got off the train on the stop to the beach (since it was close opposed to Eiffel), someone bumped into me. The two of us stopped in our tracks and whirled to face each other, initially annoyed.

"Watch where you're-"

My breath hitched.

"I am so sorry-"

We both were startled of seeing each other.

" ** _You!_** "

* * *

A/N: Dayum. I think this is the most intense chapter yet! Deepest apologies for the cliffie (#sorrynotsorry) but it just felt right. And wow I got way more than 15 reviews guys. This is really rad. And I haven't even gotten around finishing the HP series yet, ha ha haa plsdon'tkillme- so hm can y'all reach **22 reviews?** because you know we are all feeling like 22 and yep I'm making no sense anymore abort abort- **Basically, review and motivation goes up and quicker chapter.** (in mathematical terms, the higher the review count becomes, the quicker I am able to write up the next chapter. XD)

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed my crappy writing and have a super uber awesome day! c:

Also Guest Reviews! (if these guests continue to read ofc) thanks for all the support guise I can't even bruhh

Guest 1 (6h ago): yes the irony is strong in this fic huehue c:

Guest 2 (1h ago): LOL ME WHEN OTP KISSes /sobs/ what is life what is life man ;;


	5. v: Soul Mate

: chapter v :

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

 _15 hours earlier._

My brain started to hurt from all the ice cream I've consumed this past hour.

I've been binge watching Netflix and finished one Costco worthy tub of Napoleon ice cream.

Feeling sick of watching cheese-y shows, I switched the TV to the news. Or I meant to, but, it ended up on some stupid gossip channel.

"Wow, look at that bod! Six pack abs, chiseled face. What is there not to love?" Rita Skeeter gushed over some American actor.

That woman just keeps changing to the point where even I am confused.

I rolled my eyes and was about to change the channel.

Until my soul mate decided to make an appearance.

"And now, Draco Malfoy, heir of DEUXY! An infamous French marketing business company situated in Paris."

He smirked. "That is correct, mon cherie."

She swooned and I merely shook my head.

"So, apparently, Draco," she seemed to be ecstatic, "you've been voted as the most eligible bachelor in France!"

He seemed indifferent about it and smiled slightly. "Also true."

"Well the people in France do know their men quite well," she winked. "Tres bien!"

Is she seriously flirting with him on air? Degrading.

"Let's make most out of these 5 minutes, shall we?"

He nodded. "For sure, Rita."

"Let's get down to what every woman wants to know-"

"What my ideal woman is?" He cut her off, looking bored.

"Yes. Exactly!"

"Hm. She has to be good looking-"

"What's 'good looking' to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced to the side. "Natural beauty. Ladies, don't do plastic surgery or tattoo your eyebrows."

"So do you not like makeup?"

"I never said that," he scoffed. "I just think true beauty is when you can look good with and without enhancements."

"How about personality?"

"Intelligent. Some sense of humour. She has to be kind, family-oriented, etc."

"Family, hm?"

"As the heir, I am kind of required to have a family," he sighed.

"You don't see happy about that, Draco. Why?"

". . . children are just such little brats. Honestly."

Rita Skeeter broke out in laughter and so did the audience.

"Do you think anyone out there could change your mind?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Mysterious," she winked and I could see him shiver in disgust in his eyes.

"I have not met a worthy woman yet so i wouldn't know, Rita."

"How about Astoria Greengrass?"

He pursed his lips. "I'd rather not say on air. Sorry."

"It's fine, fine," she pouted. "What makes a woman attractive?"

"Books."

"You're into nerds?"

"I may not look like it, however, I'd consider myself one as well," he chuckled lightly.

My heart skipped a beat. That laugh just made my day. It was the most innocent thing I've ever heard from Draco.

"Really?"

He scratched his head. "I've actually always wanted to visit Harvard's library and ComicCon. But, publicity standards, right? Plus, DEUXY keeps me to busy to visit any of those places."

Ironically, I've wanted to do that too but have been too caught up with the magic world.

"Lastly," she grinned deviously. "What do women secretly do that turn you on, Draco?"

The audience bubbled in excitement.

He forced a smile and I could just tell he was mentally asking for someone to hurry up and save him from Rita's wrath.

"Interesting question, Rita. Hm. When they pull out their tied hair loose? Definitely when they bite their lip. It really depends on the woman. Her smile could also be one as well," he mused.

"Unfortunately, the five minutes have-"

I switched off the TV.

What a pompous arse.

Speaking of Draco bloody Malfoy, I had to track him down. All I know is he's somewhere in Paris. Might as well relax there too. I mean, it is dubbed as the most romantic city in the world.

Before making the crazy decision of traveling to Paris in action, I needed to do a heavy amount of research.

Even Snape would be proud.

Apparently, the switch was not created but anyone. It came with time. We've just grown to accept it and add rules and regulations to it. For example, Person A and Person B are dating. However, both have different soul mates. They are allowed to still marry each other, but, it is not recommended. There is a reason that they are paired with someone else. There was no limit to age and distance. Conspiracy theorists in the magical realm believe our soul mate is who we would make the strongest children with. In a nutshell, wizards and witches alike are paired up with people whose genes align most perfectly.

If that is true, then how can my soul mate be Muggle?

It was designed to keep the magic alive, not assimilate Muggles into witches and wizards. More does not necessarily mean powerful. There has to be some loophole that has allowed for this to happen to me. Even with all those past cases, I was not able to find anything with a Muggle-Witch pairing. Most were filed complaints of Purebloods of how their soul mate was a filthy Muggle. They will always have grudges. They did lose to us. What a bunch of old-fashioned, sore losers.

It would only make sense if...

A. Muggle-Witch pairings have been made in the past since their halfblood children became powerful (ex: Snape).

B. Draco is secretly a wizard but is hiding it.

C. Draco is a wizard but does not know about it.

D. Draco was a wizard but had his memories Obliviated for him and/or his family doing something.

I suppose I'll reveal everything when the time calls for it.

* * *

 _Present._

Draco sodding Malfoy?

He looked much different in person. The pictures could not compare to the young man that stood glowering in front of me. Well, Muggle pictures do not move after all. Instead of being gelled back, platinum blonde fringe bangs fell in front of his forehead. Minuscule snowflakes stuck on his shoulders of the black North Face jacket. Authentic leather dress shoes adorned his feet. Expensive dark blue almost black jeans. Mhmm, I am certain my 'soul mate' has to be Muggleborn. There is no doubt about it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked in confusion, flabbergasted to the max.

He scoffed. "I should be asking **_you_** that question, madam moiselle."

"Please no French," I groaned in memory. "Had enough of that."

"How come you know me?"

Shoot. Be smooth, Hermione!

"Uhm..."

Yeah. Very smooth. What an expert. Why don't you just bloody walk into the pub and drop a few of those 'smooth' tricks on the opposite sex, hm?

"I do realize I am somewhat famous in the business sector," he smirked. "However, you seem to have recognized me on a rather. . . deeper level."

"I-I worked at DEUXY once!" I managed to squeak out, avoiding his hard gray eyes glowering down.

"Is that so?"

Anxiously, my head bobbed up and down. "Yes, Draco."

"If you have worked there, missy," he pointed out. "You know better than to call me by my own name."

Shit.

"I didn't mean to-" I, nervously, forced a laugh. "Oh, would you look at that! Time flies! Mr. Malfoy, I must also fly-"

In an instant, he pinned me against a nearby wall. His arms trapped me in his personal space. I gulped. Aggressive much. We were mere centimeters away from each other. I could feel his warm, husky breath against my flushed face. Being this up close allowed me to see every bit of his face. The defined curve of his jawline. The seemingly perfect angle of his acute nose. Each long eyelash protecting his steel eyes. A black tattoo peeked out. I could not see all of it. But, just seeing it, gave me bad premonitions. It almost appeared to be the top of a skull.

"I know a liar when I see one," his breath tickled my left ear and I squirmed. "The stutters. That annoying British accent. The first look. This is France, mon cherie. The French ladies do not usually carry British 'bloody' accents."

Too close.

He must hear my heart pounding.

If he's French, then why does he sound like a British person who lived in US? That cannot be a French accent.

A sinister laugh rumbled from his throat; he gently used his thumb to lift my chin, forcing me to look straight at him. His hand felt strangely warm upon impact. It was like he shocked me. I'm not sure if he felt the same thing as well. The shock radiated of magic waves. I do not recall this happening without any magic involved. Is my magic going out of wack?

"Tell me. Who exactly are you?"

". . . Hermione Green," I lied efficiently.

"What is your deal coming to France?"

"Vacation purposes," I glared at him and immediately pushed his hand off me. "Now Malfoy I really do-"

"No, Green. You don't. Explain what happened yesterday."

My pulse sped.

He figured it out already? But, but, he is a Muggleborn! How could he possibly know about the switch?

"W-What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Stuttered again. You had something to do with it, didn't you, Green? Enlighten me."

"Of course **_not_** ," I quickly added, praying he would not notice.

"What did you make me consume? Or inject into my bloodstream? I have been having visions."

"Visions?"

"About you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you insolent Brit-"

"Racist, you French arse-"

"Please do elaborate more with these funny sounding words, 'arse', 'bloody'-"

"Please do _shut your trap before I bloody do it **myself**_ -"

"You British people really have a way with diction-"

I growled and tackled him to the ground. He seemed to be startled. Ha, cat got your tongue! Women can be scary as well, monsieur. Unknowingly, a steep hill was beyond that. Before we both acknowledged that crucial fact, we found ourselves both tumbling down the snow covered hill.

"B-Bastard!" I screamed as my body continued to do rapid 360 rotations on a vertical axis.

"Brit!"

Or was he trying to say bitch? Either way, both is demeaning.

Without consulting the logical control centre of my cranium, I forced us to stop rolling and jump to the end of the hill with wandless magic. The two of us were heavily breathing, painted in white marks.

"W-What the hell was that?"

After casting a warming charm quietly on myself, I responded, "Hm?"

He shivered. "Y-You know, the whole h-hovering-"

Oh no.

He noticed even with the inhumane speed I used?

Please forgive me, future maybe husband.

" _Obliviate_."

Draco blinked.

"Who are you?"

I almost slapped myself. I didn't mean to obliviate his memories that far back. Oh well.

"Hermione Green."

"Green, why the hell am I in the middle of n-n-nowhere? Why do you have an annoying British accent? If anything, p-please just refrain from t-talking for the m-meantime. Thanks."

Still the same pompous bastard.

I sighed.

Draco pulled out his phone, teeth loudly chattering. I almost felt sorry for him.

"N-no service, d-damn it a-a-all!"

"Aw muffin."

"Shut up, _English muffin_."

"Still a racist dunce," I muttered, shaking my head. "You know we don't live in the Napoleon era anymore, twat."

"Why thank you, Green," he smirked. "But, seriously, **_where_** in this f-f-frozen hell are we?"

"Unfortunately, French geography is not exactly a big part of the British curriculum," this time, I mirrored his smirk. "You tell me."

"Well, if the godd-damn service was on-n," he shivered. "How are you not cold?"

Sarcastically, I stated with glove covered jazz hands, "Magic. Duh."

"Don't lie to me like I'm f-five. I am aware that S-Santa doesn't exist-t."

After stifling a laugh, I changed the topic. "Is that branded jacket not working, hm?"

"I forgot to w-wear a second shirt over top my undershirt," he sighed. "Let's just head over to some cover from all this snow."

"Agreed."

He stumbled behind me like some drunkard. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, slow poke, hurry up!"

Draco scowled. "Easy for you to stay with your warm 'magic'!"

Getting impatient, I grabbed his wrist and forced him to run with me. This guy is such a-

We halted to a stop.

"Is. . . is this heaven?" I breathed out in awe.

Draco answered, "No. It's just the local beach frozen over."

"Beach? No way!"

"Your puny Brit brain cannot take in all this information, huh."

"Shut your trap, Malfoy."

"Likewise, Green."

"I wasn't even talking that much!"

He looked upwards and exhaled, a cloud of moisture forming above. "Sure sure. How come I keep having visions about you?"

. . . Visions?

A light bulb instantly turned on in my head.

 ** _Visions!_**

It was extremely common for soul mates to dream about each other overnight. It is due to the fact that their self conscious is aware that he/she is the one for you. The self conscious is urging them to search for the people they vision. That means his soul mate is me as well. It isn't one sided after all. We are truly made for each other. He is the one and I am the one for him. The switch is some complicated equation, hm. I still have trouble with seeing our compatibility though. Aren't we opposites? I'm a Gryffindor. He's the rich businessman with Slytherin traits. I don't really care about money. I am sure he cares a lot about money. I don't do business; I save people through Healing at my part-time job. He does business at his full-time career at DEUXY. I've had to deal with money issues as a Muggle and Witch. Draco has always just had it on the tip of his fingers. I have Crookshanks. He has cheque books. Hell, even our phones. He has an Apple. I have a Nokia.

"What? You look like you just realized something," he arched an eyebrow.

I snorted.

Understatement of the century.

"It is none of your concern," I lied once again. "Probably just coincidence. Don't worry about it."

Draco frowned. "It has been scientifically proven that you can only dream about the people you've seen. I am quite sure this is the _first_ time we have met. What sort of sorcery are you playing right now, Hermione Green?"

For some reason, I liked the way my name sounded from his mouth. In horror, I realized I wanted to hear him say my name more. No, bad self conscious!

"Well, you know, twat," I joked around, "Paris is quiet a huge place! I don't know if you noticed or-"

"Now I know why we decided to live in France and not Britain," he muttered.

"I heard that."

"Too bad."

Silence.

We both looked outwards towards the frozen lake along the coastline, fed up with the other.

* * *

A/N: DAYUM LOOK AT THAT 2.5K I SHOULD HOST A PARTY- So yeah. Dramione is finally on its way! But don't expect them to make out or anything anytime soon. They probably won't unless given certain circumstances where only I - the author - can manipulate heh. Tell me what you think; I don't bite! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, suggestions, etc. I take 'em all.

As always, **_I shall update quicker with more reviews_**. So yeah. You guys know the drill by now. Hopefully.

Have an awesome day and remember to smile! c:


	6. vi: Letters & Daddy Issues

: chapter vi :

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Her.

Usually, I hate the company of females other than my own dear mother.

For some reason. . . Hermione Green stood out as an exception.

I could hold a decent conversation with her. Hell, I could _be myself_ and she would still reply exactly the same. It is really strange though. I do feel like I met her a long time ago. Too long ago that I have forgotten. When I saw her, of course, it was a total deja vu. I mean, whose dreams come true? What's even weirder is the fact that we are at the same location I dreamed about. Does that mean that?- No. Of course not. Draco, you don't need any woman. (Other than Mother)

It was almost surreal seeing her in real life.

I don't know how and why but. . .

Hermione looked even more beautiful in the flesh.

I was tempted to touch that seemingly flawless thick healthy hair. Or her naturally glowing skin. I have never felt these 'temptations' around women before. Even for the busty ones. I never was one for sexual activities. I admit, my younger self was out of control. I was making out with chicks from left to right. I was smart enough to use protection but still. I was, honestly, such a man-whore. Insert cringe emoji. Shit. I got it bad already and it's only Day 1. This cannot be good.

"So. . ." Her voice softly trailed off.

I pursed my lips. Damn this woman and her ways. Doesn't even notice-

Innocent eyes glanced upwards to meet mine.

"Why are you here anyway Draco?"

Don't say my name like that. I'm going to go crazy.

" _Malfoy_ ," I sharply corrected. "Needed some me time."

"That's how I'd refer to your dad, silly," her light laughter was music to my ears. "Egotistical much?"

"Of course I am. DEUXY heir and all," I smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?" She shut her eyes.

"Now I know where we bloody are so-"

"You talked British!"

"Lies."

"I swear it peeked out. Are you one of those French-washed British?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse _you_ , Mr Malfoy! You're supposed to be loyal to one's mother country-"

"Okay, okay, what if I was born in France though?"

"Irrelevant."

"You really are something."

She laughed.

"I really am, Draco," Hermione playfully winked then burst out laughing.

. . . did she just **_wink_** at me?

Holy crap. Please do that again. I bet she'd look even better in my arms under the sheets-

Mentally, I hit my head against the frozen lake. What am I, some horny immature 15 year old teenage boy? Keep your composure. Do it for Mother. Christ, I have to pour holy water all over me later. Forgive me for I have sinned. I haven't seen any of her legs or arms and I can already imagine it all. What's wrong with me? What spell has this 'witch' cast upon me? Whatever it was, it was working. Big time. If a wink from Hermione affected me this much, I'd lose all control if she got up and kissed me. Not necessarily a bad thing though.

"Earth to Draco!" She clapped her hands in front of my face and startled me.

"Crazy woman-"

"Let's get out of here," Hermione pouted slightly. "I'm hungry."

"And _you_ call me self-centered-"

"I said _egotistical_ which is completely different by definition-"

"Same thing. They are both synonyms. You're wrong," I smirked triumphantly.

"You just love proving others wrong, huh."

"There is a reason why I stuck with business."

"Unbelievable arse."

"However, you were right earlier," the words slipped my mouth before I knew it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Forget it."

"No, _tell me_."

"No."

"You're British, aren't you?"

". . . perhaps."

" ** _You are!"_**

"What part of 'perhaps' do you not comprehend-"

"Why not stay in Britain then?"

Damn her.

So annoyingly persistent.

Might as well tell her. What do I have to lose anyway?

"I was born in London, UK. But before I turned 12, Father decided to move to France and start a new company. The rest is history."

"Oh."

It was a very abrupt decision. I remember seeing Mother crying her eyes out once she saw this strange tattoo on Father. It looked like a skull and a snake combined. The tattoo seemed frightening to me. For some reason, Father copied his tattoo on to my neck but with a fake copy. Then we left. Father was always pre-occupied in London. I caught him speaking to snakes once. I thought he had finally lost his mind. Also there were other times I could hear him barking out orders that sounded like something Latin. One time, I asked Mother about it. She still hasn't told me to this day. Father also had the strangest pets. Snakes to rats to owls. It always scared my mates back then.

* * *

 _"Mother, what is this strange letter for me?"_

 _I stared at a letter sealed with a rad looking red seal. It looked really fancy. I almost teared it open when Father snatched it from my hands._

 _"Father! That isn't fair," I crossed my arms. "That letter was addressed to me!"_

 _Without sparing me a second glance, he read the letter then tucked it into his coat._

 _"Who is it from? Tell me, Father, please!"_

 _He glared at me then brieftly answered, "Another academy wanting to enroll you as their student. Apparently they are not informed about our move to France, son."_

 _Disappointment filled my chest. When I held that letter, I had a good feeling about it. Whatever was inside of it. . . **I** was meant to see it. Not Father._

* * *

Come to think about it, I still don't know what happened that day. What did that letter read? It couldn't have been just some academy invitation. How come Father would not allow me to see it? It must have been extremely important. As a kid, I shrugged it off. No big deal. Now, I'm older. Stronger. Mature to a point. I have the right to know what happened that day exactly.

I am determined to find out.

Once and for all.

All these 'daddy issues' will come to a red light.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it seems fast paced! I wanted to add a bit of Draco's past to give out some big bIG BIG clues about who he is in this fic. Hopefully, you've figured out most of the Malfoy secret. :) As always, feel free to leave reviews! The more reviews, the more likely I'll update! (I mean, look at me, I'm on a writing spree!).

 **Can we jump it to 35**? (LOL idk if you've noticed but usually I update after receiving 5 new reviews for the previous chapters)

Anywho, hoped you enjoyed reading this somewhat confusing piece of work and have an awesome day!

Guest Reviews!~

Guest (Ms. Oh My Fangirling Heart) - LOL uhm she just obliviated Draco's most recent memories of her (except the dream derp) asdfghjkl SO MANY PPL ASKING IF DRACO IS MUGGLE BUT I SHANT SPOIL I CAN'T I'll just say it could be Yes/No/Both/Neither c:


	7. vii: 'Muggle' Malfoy?

: chapter viii :

 ** _Harry's POV_**

"What? Is that the reason why-"

My girlfriend sighed and nodded. "Yep. Hermione and Ron weren't meant to be after all."

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly that shocked.

I mean I did catch my best mate snogging with Pansy not just once, but, **_twice_**. Every time, Ron told me to shut my trap and never tell Hermione. Apparently, she didn't satisfy all of his 'needs'. I wanted to tell her! Believe me. But... I didn't want to see her get hurt as well. I planned to tell her one day. Guess that day just never came around.

"Then what happened on New Years', Ginny?"

The redhead laughed. "Everything wrong, Harry, everything wrong," her head shook in dismay.

I raised an eyebrow. "Was it Krum?"

"Nope," she popped the syllable.

"That Ravenclaw guy who stalked her?"

"No and who the hell is that?"

"Never mind," I chuckled. "Just tell me already, love."

Ginny pursed her lips then whispered in my ear. "Draco Malfoy."

My eyes widened and seemed surprised by my reaction.

"Do you know him?"

"Know is an understatement," I laughed bitterly.

Ginny tilted her head to the side, gesturing for me to say more.

"During the war. . . I found this badly injured lad fighting against this entire army of Inferi," I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Wow," she breathed out in disbelief. "All alone?"

"Yeah," I scratched my head. "It looked like he was cut in several places and the poor lad was limping on his left leg. I couldn't tell what side he was on from that distance. But, it would be inhumane to just watch him die. And so, I helped him out. But, Gin... I don't think he was conscious."

"What do you mean?"

My eyes scrunched in hard thinking. "It didn't feel right. His eyes were all. . . white."

"Oh Harry, he was under _Imperio_ -"

I clapped my hand over her mouth, noticing nearby students glance at us. "Yes, one of the Unforgivables," I answered.

"And you think this is? . . ."

"Yes. Draco Malfoy."

"Are-are you sure?" Ginny gasped softly. "Hermione was positive that he was a Muggle."

I shook my head. "If she saw what I witnessed, she'd definitely think not. He was casting spells of Hermione's caliber. His most impressive ones were curses. Gin, Malfoy could even multi-task with spells! He was throwing spells left and right, wand-less and non-verbally and verbally. Bloody hell; I didn't even realize that was even _possible_ for _one single wizard_ to do! He is a force to be reckoned with. **_We have to warn Hermione_** -"

She ushered me to calm down and began to massage my tense shoulders. "Shush, Harry, you can't be The Boy Who Lived all the time."

"But, Hermione-"

"She can handle herself," Ginny smirked. "If she can handle You Know Who, she can bloody well handle one guy."

"The only thing I just can't seem to figure out is why he's living as a Muggle with all that power..." I trailed off, feeling my brain start to ache.

"Who knows? Maybe he wanted to stop doing magic altogether after the war. Or, maybe," she lowered her tone, "he can't remember using magic. That's why he acts very Muggle. That would explain why Hermione thinks he is a Muggle."

"You're a genius, love!"

She grinned. "Duh. It's either Draco doesn't remember being under Imperio and was knocked out unconsciously beforehand with some nasty powerful sleep potion. Or, somebody cast one strong Obliviate on him."

"Would he still feel magic though?" I inquired.

"How should I know, Harry?" She sighed. "Perhaps he does, but, being all Muggle assimilated, how could he tell the difference between feeling and magic? He probably thinks magic doesn't exist. All Muggles past childhood do. Well, with the exception of Muggleborns like Hermione."

"True, true. Still, I think it's only right for us to tell her."

"Nah," she smirked. "Let Hermione have some good ol' fun. I can tell she's bored out of her mind and St. Mungo's. Not enough interesting patients nowadays, I suppose."

"Why does that sound so believable for our bookworm friend?"

* * *

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I know it's a bit unfair to do this.

However, I needed to know.

Although it is against the rules and regulations, I did Legilimens on Draco.

For some reason, it was difficult for me to penetrate his mental barriers. His defense for awfully strong for just some Muggle. It was almost like he was an advanced Occlumen. However, my strength in Legilimency beat his and I to magically navigate through the mental layers. Success!

What I saw astounded me.

The founder of DEUXY was a former Death Eater. Draco came from a family of Death Eaters that most likely worked for Voldemort. Knowing them, he was also most likely from a prestigious line of Purebloods. The exact opposite of myself, a 'mudblood'. The words were still etched on to my arms. I was sure of it. My soul mate was a Pureblood the son of Death Eater runaways. That would explain why his brain was so hard to crack open. He must have been taught the art of Occlumency.

How come I wasn't aware of this crucial fact?

No, I should be asking this.

 _Why is he under the misconception of being Muggle?_

Rather abruptly, I was kicked out of his mind.

Is Draco Malfoy an incognito wizard?

"Shit," his curse made me jump.

"W-what?" I questioned in slight fear, scared he's transform into Death Eater mode any second.

"Massive headache," he clutched his head in pain. "I need some goddamn Advil or Tylenol."

If he was truly Pureblood, why would his family venture into the society they've been grown to look down upon? None of this made sense! I hated when I could not figure out something!

"By the looks of it," he smirked. "Perhaps you need a few pills too."

"Shut it," I huffed. "Let's go already."

"Yes sir," Draco mocked an officer's tone and I childishly stuck out my tongue at him.

* * *

A/N: Merlin, so much information given away gahhhhh- Welp, it had to be done sometime or another right? Also holy shit you guys review quickly. Got me updating daily, eh. Once the weekend ends, my updates won't be this Sonic fast, haha, don't expect it. xD

Thanks for reading/reviewing and please do comment! I love reading feedback of all kind. c:


	8. viii: Malfunctions

: chapter viii :

 _ **Draco's POV**_

I felt something intruding my mind all of a sudden.

Like something was swimming through my thoughts in incognito mode. But, I could still sense it. And it bothered me.

Then, as soon as it happened it stopped.

Leaving me with another goddamn killer migraine.

"Shit," I cursed out.

"W-what?" For some reason, Hermione stuttered.

Weird.

"Massive headache," I rubbed my temples in tiny circles to ease the small pain. "I need some of that Advil or Tylenol."

It seemed like something happened to Hermione too in that instance. She looked like she just saw death. A troubled frown replaced her usual snarky smile. Like I even know how she acts "usually"! I just met the woman _today_ for crying out loud. Normally, I hate everyone. Why is _she_ so. . . so utterly different?

"By the looks of it," I pointed out. "Perhaps you need a few pills too."

And a nap too.

And me.

I mean, not to be too over the top arrogant, _but,_ everybody needs a little bit of Draco in their lives.

"Shut it," she huffed and glared at me. "Let's go already."

"Yes sir," I sarcastically stated and she dared to stick her tongue out.

* * *

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

Today was the day I'd tap into my inner Hermione Granger.

"Ginevra Weasley."

I cringed.

The she-devil in the librarian disguise has made its appearance! Crap. I was hoping I'd miss to her the only time I entered this nasty place.

"H-H-Hello!" I forced to smile.

"What a rather _pleasant_ surprise," she copied my expression. "Do you need help finding anything, dear?"

Please no. _Merlin forbid that._

"Uhm, n-no," I sheepishly chuckled then escaped towards the restricted section.

Time to get down to business.

Fabulously, I concealed myself with my boyfriend's invisibility cloak. Perks of dating The Boy Who Lived, right? Silently, I crept into the place, first ensuring I was the only one there.

"Bloody hell." I breathed out.

There were too many bloody books. I sighed. This was going to take awhile.

After what seemed like hours, I finally found one book about Death Eaters!

Eagerly, I grabbed the book and stuffed it into my bag.

x-x-x

"This doesn't make **_any_** sense!" I exclaimed and shut the book.

Information overdose.

The Malfoys were nowhere to be found in any damn family tree in the entire book! And that was a lot, _I repeat_ , a lot of pages I read! All for nothing. But, towards the end, pages 645-647 were missing. That was probably it. Somebody ripped out the Malfoy section in the book. But, why? Did the Malfoys just randomly decide like, 'Nope nope nope no more of this Death Eater shit and Dark No Nose Lord bye bitches!' and left? Seems outrageous to me. I shook my head in dismay.

The only little information that was found about any Malfoy was in the Wanted list. Ever since the war ended, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and their son - Draco Malfoy were all wanted to serve their time in Azkaban. The Ministry wanted to have a trial with them to see if the Malfoys were really involved in the Wizarding War. There were also other charges against them, especially the father. Lucius was charged with first degree and second degree murder, breaking and entering, and using magic in restricted areas. Draco was charged with the act of felony? Whatever the hell that meant.

This was gonna be harder after all.

Well at least I don't have to visit that dreaded library again.

I'll just get Harry to give it back. Everyone adores him. Might as well use it to my advantage.

* * *

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

After what seemed like centuries, we finally reached my apartment.

Don't ask why we decided to crash at my place. Honestly, we were way too damn tired to care anymore. It was like we climbed Mt. Everest.

"You should have never pushed me down," Draco scoffed, lazily lounging on the couch.

Well that sounded wrong in _that_ sense- Bad Hermione!

"Uhm, yeah," I forced a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing," then I almost used wandless magic to grab the remote from the far table.

"Why are you raising your hand up? Have you finally lost your marbles?" He snickered.

"Shut your trap," I narrowed my eyes and quickly took my hand back down.

Old habits die hard.

He sighed then got up and turned on the TV manually.

"Why did we go to my place though?" I sighed and pointed out to the cluttered mess. "I haven't even sorted out everything yet."

". . . Did you just move in? That would explain the random boxes there. And the plain feeling to it all."

I nodded. "Yes. Just two days ago I arrived."

Not by plane but same thing.

"Interesting."

A classical tune started to play out of nowhere.

"Sorry."

I stifled a giggle. Who knew he was a fan of Bach?

He answered it by saying, "Hello Mother."

"No. That is a terribly horrific idea altogether," he began to slowly walk around the room, devoid of facial colour, "unfortunately, I do not know what happened that night. Ce sont des conneries. Excusez moi. Please Mother. At least, tell me why-"

I blinked.

Somebody's having a mental breakdown over one phone call.

". . . what happened?"

Draco dryly laughed. "Nothing relevant to you."

"You can tell me, you know," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "But then again, I am basically a stranger."

"Honestly, I am not usually this talkative to people I know." He sighed then smiled. "I guess our arguments just make it more interesting."

Wait.

Did he smile?

"Sure, let's go with that. Now tell me," I looked him right in the eye.

"Fine since you are so persistent," he scoffed. "Ever since I apparently ditched my wedding with Greengrass - even though I have insisted several times that I would never marry someone like her - my parents have given me a deadline."

"Deadline?"

"Yeah. I have until the end of this month to find another suitable person to marry _or_ I lose my financial part of DEUXY and the money in Father's will is given to another person."

". . . Harsh."

Draco frowned.

"Tell me about it. Thing is, in the event of marriage, I want to marry for love not for financial guarantee. Nowadays, especially for the ones cursed with fame, we are constantly pressured to marry other people of the same wealth. Thing is love is not controllable. It isn't like some money where the value is constant. Not at all. Love, true love for this matter, has a much more difficult concept applied. There is no exact science to it nor a potion that can force love. It just happens. . . I absolutely hate when something tangible lacks an explanation. Everything should."

He ran a hand through his platinum locks.

"If everything was explained, then what would be the point of mystery? Sherlock would not exist. We would know everything. Thus, we would not try so hard to pursue for discovery. Why search when you have already found it?"

". . . Why am I even bothering to tell you about this?"

I smiled. "Because I am the perfect to come for advisory assistance."

"I don't know. . . You do not exactly come to mind first for a 'perfect advisor'."

"Shouldn't be that hard to find someone, right?"

Especially when your bloody soul mate is right in front you, arrogant arse.

"That is it, Green," his eyes sparkled with a new found idea.

Did he-did he read my mind just now?

"You're the key."

Shit, he really did.

"W-what? Key?"

He was laughing. "No need to act remarkably clueless, _Hermione_."

Please don't say my name like that.

Out of nowhere, Draco firmly put his hands on my shoulders. I immediately tensed at his surprisingly warm touch. He noticed then stepped away, removing his hands at once. Good boy.

"If you agree to help me, here is the plan. I actually have been expecting this deal from my parents for awhile now, on the contrary," he chuckled.

"Go on."

"For this entire month, you'll act as my partner. Essentially, potential wife? We'll deceive my parents, the media, perhaps even the world. When the time is right, we split ways. Break up. You may thinking," his face kept getting closer and closer and he mocked my tone, "What do I get out of this? Can I benefit from this in any way? What kind of dirty schemes are you planning now, Malfoy? How can I possibly receive my share?"

I nodded, not sure how to take in this absurdity.

"Sorry. Am I making any sense right now?" His eyes bored into mine.

"Well I think you are still speaking English."

"If needed, I will pay you. For any reasonable amount you state."

My eyes widened.

He was in total businessman mode. Not to brag or anything, but, I am already rich in the Wizarding World. Wait. I am in a similar situation though. My parents have been nagging me - ever since Ron and I split - that they wanted grandchildren. Preferably not red headed. They never really liked Ron.

"Are you selling me as a piece of property?" I glared at him. "Crazy. Remember this is 2015 not 1915."

His eyes fell to the ground and his face darkened. The blonde's entire body turned rigid.

"Never mind. For once, I just. . . . Just forget it."

Before I could even reply, Draco already picked up his suitcase and slammed the door shut.

The last thing I remembered was how cold his eyes abruptly transformed into.

A startlingly cold steel blue.

Being the idiotic 'brightest witch of my age', I followed him and ran outside in the freezing atmosphere.

"Wait a minute!"

He stopped in his tracks and said with his back faced to me, "Leave me alone."

"Tell me what you were going to say."

Silence.

"Fine then!" I threw my hands in the air. "I was going to apologize but I don't know what I will apologize about so-"

Draco walked up close to me and looked down on me.

It was almost like he was a complete different person than I first met.

"Forget we ever met," his tone had undertones of stoic and menace, "or the next time we will _encounter_ is in the courts."

"What?"

He already walked away, footsteps in the snow tracing his steps.

* * *

A/N: Bloody hell, I feel like I made both of them wayyyyyyyyyyyy too OOC sorry! x~x (I'll prob post a better version later as this chap is super rushed compared to others)

Big thanks to everyone that has read/reviewed/followed/favourited this story so far! I love all of you~ Next update won't probably be until awhile. Finals, end of the year parties, birthdays, work, and what not. So yeah I won't be selfish and ask for reviews haha! Have a fabulous day y'all and until next time ^^

Guest Reviews!~

You Know Who You Are : LOL idk oh my fangirling heart just seems to be your catch phrase i dunno~~ haha not really I'm a terrible author really- xc asdfghjkl I don't really double check for mistakes until somebody points it out haha o whale right? thanks for the amazing review again and hope you liked reading this somewhat decent chap!


	9. ix: Words

chapter ix

**warning: angst ahead

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Angrily, I walked all the way back home, muttering curses the entire way.

I should have known better.

How stupid could I become?

The one person that you actually think you are attracted to and they downright reject you. It was a terrible feeling. However, it was true. My parents were going to force me to court and eventually marry some other bint head. I would rather it be someone with more intelligence rather than just a birth giver. There's more to marriage than that. Unfortunately, my family does not have the same mind set as myself. All they want is healthy grandchildren to carry on the Malfoy blood. Apparently, my other cousins - whom I have no met yet or ever recalling of - cannot do that oh so difficult task.

Maybe I'm wrong.

Perhaps my initial attraction is something I should brush aside. Cast away all those 'Green' fantasies of yours, Draco. She hates me, doesn't she? Is that why?

I guess no one will ever appreciate me for me.

Wealth.

Fame.

That's all what this world cares about nowadays?

I wish there was a world that cared more about the materialistic things.

There has to be more to this boring realm of human beings. I don't know. I've had visions recently. Ever since I met Hermione, they've been recurring more often. Dreams of the impossible. People flying on brooms. Wands being used to do 'magic'. In the worst ones, this bald guy missing a nose appears and puts a curse on me. The pain was incredible. It was hard to believe it was just a dream. The scariest part was that in every vision, I was blocked out. I could not control my own actions. Somebody else was. When I tried to move my arm, it would not. I was trapped in my own vision. I hated it.

Every time I try to remember, I forget more about it.

That is why I try to avoid the topic of magic altogether.

Magic?

Bullshit.

If science has not discovered it, I refuse to believe in it. There is an explanation behind everything. That is how this society functions. Laws depend on rational explanations of what's right and what's not. Same for medicine and basically everything else. Magic is not needed with all these technological innovations taking place. Who needs a wand when you can have the world's knowledge at your fingertips? I'd rather know than do. Knowledge can be more powerful than any physical damage ever. Mental damage can do so much more than physical. Body can heal itself. Sometimes, your mind cannot. Words stick for a decent amount of time. They can scar a person for eternity.

Some point, I began to accept their lies.

Stupid.

Worthless.

Ungrateful.

Inconsiderate.

The list goes on almost endlessly along with the downfall of my self-esteem.

So what do I do to recover?

I act like an asshole on the outside to others. It makes me feel better about myself when I prove others wrong. I know, it's immorally wrong. At least I'm still sane.

"Monsieur Draco!" One of the maids exclaimed upon opening the door. "Everyone has been so worried-"

"Good," I seethed and threw my coat off in one movement. "They should be."

She hesitated then slowly bent down to pick up the forgotten item as I continued to go to my room.

I was beyond pissed.

Why must _they_ decide everything?

Do my thoughts not matter? Only the fact that I am the heir seems to do. It pisses me off. I have thoughts too. I desire to be more than just DEUXY's next owner. There has to be more to live than that. Every kid has a dream to be something. For me, it used to be an architect. In some ways, it still is. I wanted to learn more. But, I was forced to learn about stuff relevant to the business realm.

" ** _Draco Abraxas Malfoy!_** "

A booming voice echoed throughout the hall.

Shit.

My enraged father stormed towards me, almost as if steam was coming out of his ears.

" _You ungrateful child!_ " He seethed before slapping me across the face.

Startled, I fell on the ground. That stung. A collected gasp was heard and the maids scrambled to leave.

"Hello to you too. . . Father," I muttered, clutching the sore red mark on my cheek.

I was used to this.

I was his stress ball of sorts.

I'd always be physically and emotionally abused by him.

However, I always obeyed. Wanting to be accepted. Wishing to be finally loved back as his dear son. As I grew older, I realized the dark truth. He would never. I was only a means of continuing his legacy. Nothing more, nothing less. It still hurt. In a numbing way.

"Is _this_ what I've brought up my only heir to behave?" Lucius snarled, then, rubbed his dress shoe on top of my head. "Remember son, this is what it feels like to be ordinary. You are just dirt under my shoe. You should be grateful that you are my son. I would very much appreciate it so if you would just cut to the chase and find a suitable woman already."

The tiles felt hard against my chin.

I said nothing.

Even if I did retort back, all I would receive is more pain.

"-perhaps my old man was correct about you being a dense, purposeless, mudblood-loving, blood traitor weakling! _Crucio!_ -"

The world began to fade in and out.

Black.

Colour.

Black.

More pain trembled through my body. Thrashing. It was unbearable. Please make it stop. I kept my mouth shut through the immense pain.

Stop.

"-the only thing you were useful for was _your abilities_ for magi-"

I lost consciousness.

The last thing I saw was, strangely, birds the colour of daffodils swarming Father.

* * *

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Despite it all, I followed him at a safe distance. He seemed pissed. Once he reached the Manor, I waited outside. No point in following him there looking like this. Then, I heard something.

Muffled screams through the walls.

"Draco," I whispered, eyes widening in fear.

Perhaps his family is Death Eaters.

Without a second thought to spare, I rushed in, unarmed. I sprinted to the source of a man yelling angrily.

The father of Draco had his foot on top of his head, yelling nonsense.

"And, Draco," he spat out. "Perhaps my old man was correct about you being a dense, purposeless, mudblood-loving, blood traitor weakling! _Crucio!_. . . Serves you right. Learn and apply."

An evil smile graced his aristocratic features. The Dark Mark was seen on him. I think I halted my own breathing. It was true. What I saw. . . it's all bloody true. Draco Malfoy was being framed by his own family. How cruel! It was completely demeaning on himself. How could he, as a father, say those words to him? I'd do anything to see my parents again. Just letting them remember who I am would mean the world to me.

I couldn't stand hearing all the nasty words coming out of his mouth.

Non-verbally, I cast Avis to attack the abusive man.

At the same time, Draco's gave in and passed out.

" ** _Mudblood_** ," Lucius snarled out and cast a counter-cast. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving Draco," I muttered and ran out with him floating beside me.

Quickly, I traveled back to Britain using a portkey. Draco's body was completely still. His pulse was frighteningly weak. He needed to be checked by a medic soon. I cast some healing spells on the poor lad. His face kept twitching, frowning. His forehead felt dangerously cold. It seemed like this was not the first time he was struck with an Unforgivable. Out of concern, I rolled up his sleeve. Faint scars were etched in every possible direction. They looked deep and fairly old. The top of his head was turning crimson red from blood leaking. It was quite scary.

His father must have been abusing him for a long time now. . .

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny rushed towards her with a worried expression. "We were all worried about you!"

"Don't worry about me," I hastily replied, "We need a Healer. It's Draco."

"D-Draco?"

"Gin," Hermione lowered her voice, "you mustn't tell others about his past. I'll tell you everything later."

Ginny nodded and then called for a Healer. Soon enough, he was rushed into a separate room.

"Mione," the redhead narrowed her eyes. "Spill. Now."

"Draco is in fact my soul mate. He is also a wizard who comes from an incognito Death Eater family. He is always Obliviate-d of his memories so he can still fit into the Muggle world as the DEUXY heir. I think his father used to work under the Dark Lord."

Ginny covered her mouth. "Is the father using Draco for the dirty stuff? If the Ministry discovers the Malfoys. . . . the only records of them using magic would be through Draco. Lucius would not get the blame-"

"Lucius?"

"That's his father's name."

I raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you know this stuff?"

"One eventful trip to the hell hole," Ginny shuddered. "Anyway. What are _you_ going to do Hermione?"

"Merlin, I don't know. . ." I trailed off, biting my lip. "I just hope he's alright."

"You're not in love with the lad, right, Mione?"

"Of course I'm not! Who do you take me for?"

"I just thought, you know, ever since Ron-"

"Ronald was a mistake."

"I don't know. You guys always seemed to clash from the start."

"I suppose. . ."

"Whatever you do, Mione," Ginny looked straight at me. "Don't regret it."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update! Finals and all. Feel free to review! c:


	10. x: Magic vs Normalcy

chapter x

 _ **Draco's POV**_

It was dark.

Black.

Words were coming from every direction. Insults. Lies. The false truth. Everything that has every hurt me in life. There was no way out. I tried screaming for help. Nobody came. The talking increased in volume to the point where I had to cover my ears. It was too much.

Then, a single voice caught my attention.

"Draco. . ."

A soft feminine voice whispered.

Single fire lit up in the far corner. Intrigued, I walked towards it. Her voice sounded absolutely heavenly. I wanted to hear more.

"I. . . I'm so sorry," she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I should have known! It's all my fault, Draco."

"No, it's not," I replied back.

"If only I knew earlier, you wouldn't be in this state!" The flames flickered.

* * *

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I brushed back his messy fringes, gently brushing my hand against his forehead covered his cold sweat.

"Please Draco. . . wake up already," I softly nudged him.

No response.

His heartbeat was still running. But, his eyes were closed. They've been closed for the past two days. His body has been struck by so many Unforgivables that it just shut down at the Cruciatus one. It was terrible. It was my fault. If only I figured out sooner that his father was a Death Eater and was being manipulated by the Malfoys to believe he was indeed Muggle. . .

In reality, he was a Pureblood wizard.

He did come to the Sorting Hat ceremony. But, right before he was sorted, Draco vanished. Nobody really knew him back then so they did not care. I don't even remember Draco ever coming to Hogwarts for that matter. Ginny told me earlier that Harry knew about Draco in first year. He approached Harry and asked a question about magic. He wondered why such a wonderful thing was hidden from 'mudbloods'. Draco, as a youngster, pitied Muggles for being oblivious to magic and its deeds.

As a kid, he was most likely brought up as a Pureblood.

Then, when he left the magi realm, so did his wizarding memories.

Ironically enough, Draco Malfoy turned into the mudblood he despised when he was younger.

But for what reason?

An annoyed groan was elicited.

"Where the hell am I, Hermione?"

My eyes widened and I instantly attacked him with a fierce hug.

"Whoa," he cringed, "please spare me; I'm still sore everywhere, shit-"

"Ah, s-sorry!" I let him go just as quickly and smiled. "I'm just so happy you're awake!"

"Aren't we all?" Draco dryly asked. "Why would you care? You hate me."

I blinked.

"When did I ever say that?"

He sighed and stood up, removing the wires connected to his body. "You're an open book, Green," the words fell out of his mouth and he began to walk away.

"I don't hate you, Malfoy," I grabbed his wrist.

He arched an eyebrow. "You know, you don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," I firmly stated. "I do care about you, idiot."

Draco seemed startled by my answer. "Why? I've been nothing but a bloody arse to you."

"I know," I lowered my voice, "what you've been through. I'll tell you more later."

Before Draco could reply, people burst into the room.

Narcissa, Ginny, and Dumbledore?

"Draco! Never do that again!"

"Mione, is the punk awake?"

The old man's eyes twinkled in delight.

"Draco. I do believe I saw you a long time ago," Dumbledore laughed, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

He glanced at me, almost as if pleading for help.

"Is-is that so?" Draco stammered out.

"I think you would have been placed in Slytherin, young lad," he winked. "I have come here for a completely different reason. Something that affects both of your lives gravely."

Ginny intervened. "Headmaster, what-"

"Apologies, but, I'd like to speak to them. Alone."

The other two shuffled out of the room, muttering to themselves.

"Is it true that you two are soul mates?"

I nodded. "It is, Headmaster. At first, I was confused since I thought Draco was Muggle."

He stared at us in confusion. "Muggle? Headmaster?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It appears we got years of explaining to do for Mr Malfoy."

"Green, why does this old guy know me?"

"Malfoy," I sighed. "You. . . You are a magical being."

"Bullshit."

"Language! You're in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What the hell is bloody 'Hogwarts'?"

Dumbledore laughed. "My work here is done. Pleasure seeing you two again," he vanished with his wand.

Draco blinked.

"What the hell was **_that?_** "

I scratched my head. How am I supposed to convince a Muggle that magic isn't something that is make believe?

"Magic, Malfoy."

"See, you're lying again!"

"I am serious, Malfoy. There is a world parallel to this one. A magical one-"

"I'm not in kindergarten, Green," Malfoy seethed. "If you're going to continue spewing out bullshit, I am leaving."

" _Draco_ ," I looked at him. "Please listen."

"Why should I?"

"You have no idea of what you are afflicted with over there," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Fine. I'll let you choose."

"Choose what?"

I smiled.

"Stay and I'll explain everything. Leave and you won't ever see me again."


	11. xi: Aguamenti

chapter xi

 _ **Draco's POV**_

What kind of rubbish was she spewing out now?

 _Lies._

Magic doesn't exist.

It virtually cannot. Magic is parents lying to their kids about Santa and the Easter Bunny. They do not exist. They _cannot_ exist. How can I be a 'wizard'? Have my parents not been discovered yet? This has to be yet another prank set on me. The old guy made a certain signal to Hermione and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts with the crazy woman. Has she gone mental?

"I know this might be a lot take in-"

"That's an understatement and you know it," I retorted and promptly sat down, head buried in my hands. "I am not some oblivious, foolish _child_ you can just lie to Hermione."

She was about to say something then decided not to, settling to sit down beside me.

No words were being spoken. All I could do was unravel in my thoughts.

How could I possibly be _magical_?

I thought back to the past to any strange instances where my powers might have been revealed. The only thing that really struck me were all the visions I've been having ever since we moved out of London. I did not like remembering them. They were always dark. . . And full of the same creepy bald snake resembling guy. It always felt strikingly real. Father was present in nearly all. Except for that one vision where he was in this certain academy with this strange talking hat. As a kid, I would blabber about this. My parents simply dismissed it and just ignored me.

Wait.

There was one where I was using magic.

I was surrounded by these gruesome beasts. Alone. Casting spells every chance I got. The scary thing was I could not control my actions. All I could do was just watch these creatures disintegrate from left to right. They just would not stop coming. It was the worst scenario ever main character could be in a horror movie. Hopeless. I could feel myself tiring down. Then, another person came out of nowhere and assisted. He had the messiest black hair I've ever seen. That was all I remembered.

It's only just a dream.

A gentle hand rested on my back and I stiffened.

"Would it be easier if you saw it for yourself?"

Hermione stared at me like she genuinely cared for my well-being.

I scowled, eyes locked on the white floor. "I don't need any David Copperfield hoax act."

"Look at me, Draco," her voice was barely above a whisper. "Does it look like I'd joke about magic right after you nearly met Death himself?"

Stubbornly, I argued, "I hardly know you, _Green._ Can you expect me trust you?"

"You can always try."

"Damn it, woman," I stood up and coldly questioned, "Why do you even care? I'm just another rich jackass struck by a series of unfortunate events."

She arched an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a reference to-"

"Lemony Snicket? No, but, I have read those series," I muttered. "That isn't the damn point here; don't change the topic. Just. . . Just go. Before everything was fine. Hell, maybe I'd still have Astoria if you didn't just interrupt my life."

A flash of hurt appeared on her face. Crap. I didn't mean to say that much out loud. Quickly, shirty annoyance was clearly painted all over.

"If that is what you truly want, then I will leave," Hermione haughtily stated then got up, moving towards the door. "I was just trying to help, Malfoy. Merlin knows what's coming for you."

What?

"Wait," I pulled her back by the hand.

Her natural scent distracted me as her hair moved. She doesn't even wear perfume! Before such feminine scents did not intrigue me much. She was different. Why?Not just her scent. Everything about her. Her skin wasn't as soft as other ladies who put all sorts of horrid products. There were some bruises and callouses on her palm. I didn't mind. At least, she was real and not fake. No one dared to argue back at me in fear of being sued by DEUXY. I knew, deep down, they were scared of me and my power in this industry. One wrong move towards me and they would go down by the class. Hermione Green was a fresh of breath air. It was nice to be myself for once. Seeing her angry didn't suit her. Nonetheless, it was still kind of cute. Damn it, Draco, damn it all to hell. You and your hormonal charged high school boy thoughts strike again.

After pushing me off, she crossed her arms, plump lips forming a straight line.

"I'm waiting."

I hesitated.

Do I want to keep this life of normalcy? Or was I meant for a better life in this magic world? Or is Hermione simply high off something? This is too much for my brain. It's going to overheat and crash like an outdated piece of technology. As of now, I could not go back to the manor. Only Father and Mother would be waiting there to lecture me even further. God knows what else Father plans to 'discipline' me with. On the other hand, Hermione has never intentionally brought any harm to me yet. The safer option would be to go with Hermione and discover what I truly am.

Before I could contemplate more, words spilled out of my mouth.

"Show me magic."

A smile graced her features.

"Say, do you feel thirsty at all?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "I _finally_ agree to do what you want and you suddenly steer in _that_ direction? As endearing as magical sexual activities may be-"

"No, _**no!**_ You misunderstood!" Her cheeks were flared red and hid behind her hands, clearly embarrassed.

Cute.

"I can conjure water with a certain spell," she pulled out her wand.

In suspicion, I observed the wooden stick. Seemed like make-believe still.

"What so now you are a water bender from Avatar?" I sarcastically said.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "In a sense, sure. There are no Avatars though."

"What a disappointment, that was one of the only worthy shows Nickelodeon had to offer. " I shook my head and began to mimic the intro. "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony."

She burst out laughing. "You continue to surprise me every minute, Malfoy!"

"One of my many talents," I dryly replied. "Show me your water bending, Green."

Hermione did some movements with her wand while saying, "AH-gwah-MEN-tee!"

Is that even English?

I almost fell backwards when a jet of water sprayed out of the wand tip.

"Wh-what the hell is this sorcery? . . . What's the magic trick, Green?"

Hermione merely smirked. Something that I usually would do. Then, the water stopped and fell to the ground, succumbing to gravity's works. This was crazy. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself. What the actual hell? This goes against all my beliefs. This is madness. I must still be recovering from being knocked out. Yeah. That's it.

"Magic," she sang.

I growled. "What if this is some trick in the book, hm?"

She sighed. "I did what I could," her hand dropped a piece of paper on a nearby desk. "If something comes up, just come find me."

* * *

A/N: Oh, Draco. Again, sorry if they seemed OOC! uvu Remember, reviews are literally my motivation.


	12. xii: Why

chapter xii

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

I may have either helped Draco for the better.

Or made him think I was completely off my rocker.

He deserves to know the truth nonetheless.

Draco did not ask to be hidden his true 'home'. He's old enough now to know that magic does exist. It's up to him to decide what is best for himself. I cannot judge that.

The phone rang and I almost fell off my seat.

"Hello?" I asked, the caller I.D. has unknown.

"Hermione! Blimey, for a minute, I thought I got the wrong number," her best friend's voice reached her ears.

I laughed. "Harry? What are you calling for?"

"Always cutting to the chase," he chuckled. "How's everything?"

"It's okay."

"Malfoy?"

". . . He's okay as well," I muttered.

"You don't sound so happy about that."

"I told him, Harry," my voice was just above a whisper.

"You did what?"

"I. . . I told him about magic," I sighed. "And now, he's thinks I'm some crazy woman."

"Hermione, don't worry! He has every right to know; you know that."

I bit my lip and unintentionally paced around the room.

"Yeah, but. . . I just feel uneasy about it. What if he doesn't believe me, Harry? He most likely doesn't being the Muggle orientated Pureblood arse he is-"

"Hey, I don't know Malfoy much," he stated firmly, "however, I think he will. Surely, he must have encountered with magic before."

"Why do you sound like you know something?"

"Because, I do, Hermione. And you're not going to like it."

"I already know that his family was involved with Voldy. Death Eaters," I murmured, clutching the phone tighter.

"I have something to confess. . ."

"You can tell me."

"I've met Malfoy before."

". . . how?"

"On the battlefield. Malfoy was fighting. He was casting spells non-stop. Bloody terrifying-"

"Wait. How can he cast spells when he can't even comprehend the idea of magic?"

"I was going to get there until this know-it-all cut me off," Harry laughed. "I think he was under Imperio."

"Lucius," I breathed out, feeling my face lose its natural colour.

"Who?"

"His father," I stammered out. "It makes sense. Draco was hit by Unforgviables many times according to St. Mungo's. His father did this. Lucius hid him away from Hogwarts so Draco could be his secret weapon. He'd do all the dirty work under Imperio. If he was caught, he'd go to Azkaban. Arse."

"Poor lad," he was sympathetic. "Do you think we would have been friends with him if he went to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I feel like he would have been a Slytherin."

"Seems only fitting."

"So is this why you called me, Harry?"

"Yeah," I could almost hear him smile, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with this soul mate business."

"Speaking of that, who is your soul mate?"

"Ginny, of course."

"Oh. Slipped my mind that you're our saviour," I laughed. "That must be nice. You and Gin."

"Yeah, it really is," he answered sheepishly, "she means the world to me. I just hope you and Malfoy can work out as well."

I snorted.

"We hardly like each other-"

"Says the one who rushed him to St. Mungo's about to bawl like a baby-"

"Irrelevant!"

"You're in denial, Hermione," he teased her. "There's a reason why you guys were paired."

"Why? Do our genes match up that well?"

"Perhaps personalities as well."

"I'm Gryffindor. He would have been Slytherin."

"So? Some inter-house unity wouldn't hurt."

"You're starting to sound like Dumbledore now."

"Seriously, Hermione. I feel like he's a good guy deep down. Just give him a chance. I know you're still recovering from Ron but-"

I hung up on Harry.

How dare he bring up _Ronald_?

Feeling done, I grabbed my jacket and scarf and escaped outdoors. The fresh scent of winter entered my nostril and I sighed, a cloud of mist forming in front of my slightly chapped lips. What am I going to do? I don't like Draco like that! Do I? No, Hermione, you don't. The MoM wants you to, but, that doesn't mean you have to! It is every wizard and witch's choice to pursue their soul mate or not. This is all based on data anyway. The Ministry just wants us to produce healthy babies that can perform powerful magic. That's all. Are personalities even a factor in the matching? Do they even consider our 'types'? Sometimes, this magic seems more complex than some Time Turner. If I'm the brightest witch of my age, I should be able to figure this out!

Why Draco Malfoy?

What makes _him_ different from every other male wizard out there?

We have too much not in common. Pureblood, Mudblood. Wealthy, average. Death Eater, war heroine. The list goes on. So why?

I have to crack this code.

Time to go to the library.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short but mehh every Dramione needs the Draco-less chapter haha- Please review and thanks for reading!


	13. xiii: Ronald

chapter xiii

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Confused, I scratched my head and twirled the slender piece of wood in my fingers.

"...Granger, how does this work again?"

Looking up, Hermione sighed for seemingly the umpteenth time of the day, peering over the stack of books piled in front of her. She was mad busy researching something. We were inside some magical library and that would explain the rather inhuman looking creatures strolling around the building. I admit, it was some pretty weird shit at first. Magic? Was I, a perfectly normal adult male, supposed to believe in such a fictional thing? Magic was what you told children when you were too lazy to come up with a reason to their random questioning. And yet, here I am, someone who has this _magic_ capabilities.

"You know," she said, "you can always take a break. You can't master the art of magic in one day."

I scoffed. "Please, it took me more than a day to accept that magic even existed. Obviously, it will take a supple amount of time to even perform magic spells. Besides, isn't it Hogwarts, or whatever it was called, to teach me this kind of magic crap?"

"Yes, but," her eyes narrowed at me, "you're supposed to be in the same year as me. And you have less knowledge than a First Year student."

"I'm a fast learner, Granger. Don't underestimate me."

Laughter escaped her mouth and she grinned. "I never said that, Malfoy."

I could feel my heart thump against my chest seeing her laugh and grin like that.

Why does this girl affect me in this way? It doesn't even make sense! I hardly know this Hermione Green girl. I mean, she is supposed to be my 'fiance' to allow me to inherit _DEUXY_ 's money later. But, I never intended to actually fall for her. That was the last thing I wanted to happen, damn it. I won't lie. Hermione is beautiful. Naturally beautiful. She doesn't bother wearing makeup and, frankly, I don't think she needs to. She has clear fair skin, pretty soft curly hair, brown eyes, a cute smile-

Oh shit.

You know you're screwed when you starting think about a girl in the most cliche way.

Fuck.

I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice a hand waving up and down in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Draco?"

My eyes met her warm brown ones and I sheepishly chuckled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

 _Someone_ , you liar.

"Oh, well, if I was in your position," Hermione replied earnestly, "I'd do the same thing. Want to grab something to eat? We've been cooped inside for two hours now."

Enthusiastically, I nodded. "Magical people eat relatively normal food right?"

She smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

I gulped as I followed her out the doors. What does she mean by that?

* * *

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

I laughed silently to myself as I watched Draco pale at my answer.

He can be so adorable sometimes.

I almost stopped in my tracks at that abrupt thought.

Adorable? Hermione, I know he's supposed to be your destined soul mate, but still! You guys agreed to a contract. Emotions will make it all complicated. Besides, you get a lot of money out of this. Having feelings for Draco Malfoy will complicate everything. It doesn't exactly help that he's directly connected to Death Eaters and Voldemort.

As much as I'd like to deny it, Draco is quite the looker.

I mean, anyone would think so once they saw his flawless pale porcelain complexion, platinum blonde locks, and deep molten gray eyes! The way his lips curve into a smirk give him that bad boy image that girls absolutely fall for these days. He also has his sweet and sensitive side. When he genuinely smiles, a small dimple forms on his right cheek. Cute. His defined jawline adds a strong masculinity to his character as well.

Hermione, stop it now.

You're falling deeper and deeper into an inescapable trap.

The only reason why you are sticking with this insufferable stuck up idiot is because you want to help him.

 _Remember that._

"Hermione? Where are we going?" He raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head and my thoughts out as well. "What do you want to eat?"

"Preferably normal food. Can we just go eat at a 'Muggle' place, please? I'll be eating this Wizard food soon enough," he pouted a little bit and I stifled my laughter.

"Fine. But, next time, you're going to eat a chocolate frog," I teased him.

All the colour in his face drained out as he managed to stammer out, "F-frog?"

"C'mon, Draco, you're French. Haven't you eaten escargot before?"

His name slipped out before I could catch it myself. Damn it.

"Snails is a _completely_ different thing than frogs!" He protested, crossing his arms.

"They are both slimy."

"Frogs can be poisonous!"

"Whatever, you're so spoiled that you can only eat rich food," Hermione countered back, laughing.

"Hey, that may be true but at least I'm not eating frogs!"

"Yeah yeah, sure," she stuck out her tongue childishly.

His gray eyes lingered on my mouth for two quick seconds before scoffing. "Stop acting like a kid, Hermione."

"I may act as however I please, Draco."

" ** _Oi, Hermione!_** "

Both of us stopped in our tracks and turned to the sound of noise.

A furious redhead wizard stood a few steps away, face growing redder and redder with every second.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Ron stepped closer to me, obviously enraged. "I thought we were meant to be! How could you let some _random bastard_ be **_your soul mate_ ** instead of **_me_**?!"

Draco looked confused as his eyes darted back and forth, settling on me, brow raised in question.

I sighed.

"Ron, you know no wizard nor witch has control over that-"

"I don't care! Blimey, 'Mione," a flash of hurt passed by his face as he angrily said, "I thought we were real! Everyone did... Then, you get matched with a stranger who nobody knows! How am I supposed to feel? Am I supposed to forget everything between you and I?"

"Ronald..." I trailed off, thinking on what words to choose. "I don't expect you to. But, what has happened can't be changed."

He scoffed then spat out. "You ungrateful twat. Actually, I'm glad I don't have to worry about your prude self anymore. There were times when I was so bored with you that I snogged with Lavender when you never knew. Funny that the smartest witch of this age couldn't even figure that out, huh?"

I clenched my fists and Draco noticed the atmosphere immediately darken. Tears welled in my eyes and I willed the waterworks to not fall. I am not going to cry in front of the likes of these men. Be strong, Hermione. Breathe.

"... fine, _Ronald Weasley_ , what we had never meant anything anyways. Frankly, your blatant stupidity always bored me as well. Sometimes, a book was smarter company than you."

His face grew redder.

"You bitch!"

Eyes blazing with rage, his hand suddenly raised to slap me and I flinched, awaiting for the incoming impact, eyes tightly close.

It never came.

Lost, I opened my eyes and watched the blonde in awe push Ron to the ground. He had the meanest expression I've ever seen painted across his face, eyes intent with fury.

"Yes, you don't know me. Yes, I would be mad if I were in your position as well," Draco lowered his voice, directing a death glare, " _however_ , I'd never resort to hitting a girl. You know, I genuinely think Hermione is better off without you. Hell, you don't deserve someone as great as her. Now, get out of my sight, Weaselbee."

To my amazement, Ron walked away, despite the growing scowl on his face.

"Don't think I'll forget about this, asshole," he yelled in the distance.

"Right back at you, ginger!" Draco grinned from ear-to-ear then brought his arm around my trembling shoulders. "Hey, you alright, Green?.."

Crap, I didn't even realize I was still in shock.

I forced a smile and leaned into his inviting touch.

"I've had worst days."

"We all have, trust me," he laughed, a slight bitter tone to it. "Anyway, lunch?"

"Yes please!"

"But, I've been wanting to ask about something first," his voice became serious. "I've always been hearing this 'soul mate' chatter in the Wizarding world. Does it involve me in any way?"

"... yes."

"Is it like arranged marriages?"

"No," I laughed, "it's way more complex than that. Basically, you two are soul mates if your magical signatures match. They don't have to be identical. The system began to ensure the strongest of wizards and witches were to be born. Scientifically, magical beings are a rare genetic adaption of human DNA. They want to make sure that we don't die out, in a nutshell."

"Oh. Wait then, does that apply to me too?" He pointed to himself.

"Yep."

"So, I have a soul mate, too?"

"Yep."

"How do I know if I have one?"

"On a certain day of the year, you temporarily switch into your soul mate's body for a limited time to figure out-" Immediately, I stopped talking, afraid that he would figure it out.

"Huh, freaky."

Oh right. He thinks he passed out from drinking too much on that day. Silly Hermione. It was only _you_ who entered his body. Besides, he wasn't aware of his magic during that time. Come to think of it, he has never told me what happened on New Year's. Then again, it isn't really any of business.

"Yeah."

"Do you know your soul mate?" He stared directly at me, intent on getting an answer.

I gulped. I couldn't just say it's him! Wouldn't that ruin everything? No more drama is needed.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, that's good," he sounded a little disappointed.

No way, I'm telling him.


	14. xiv: Of Chocolate Frogs & Maccies

chapter xiv

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I couldn't help but feel furious at that stupid ginger boy.

How dare he try to slap Hermione?!

Even if I have a shit excuse of a father, I do know that it is not right to hit anyone, especially girls. It was one of those golden rules that everyone was aware of. I don't like it when other people break those. I admit, I can be quite the asshole; but, at least I know where my boundaries stand.

Literally, my blood was boiling.

He had no right to do that.

Nobody should ever talk downright shit about other people. Especially to Hermione when I'm around. _Especially_ that. Damn, since when did I get so protective of a girl? Oh, how the times have changed. For the better... or for the worse. If I ever see that ginger again, I'm going to slap the shit out of him. Obviously not bother telling Hermione because she'd just get all riled up. Even if she looks adorable when pissed- I've got it bad, don't I?

What did she mean earlier though?

Soulmates?

Is it like the equivalent of arranged marriages but instead of parents choosing it's your DNA?

I never accounted science to be involved with 'magic' at all.

Hermione knows her soulmate already though. But, how did she know? There's just so much about this magical realm that I don't know and it frustrates me honestly! It's like I'm a pathetic, naive, child once again, learning how the real world functions and how shitty it truly is. Do they send a letter to every magical being with the report of who they're most compatible with? That seems too 'Muggle'... Do they send a handwritten letter via owl to every magical being? The only day I can recall when something freaky happened was New Years'.

I never not remember anything.

I must have drunk myself until I passed out.

Unless...

It had something to do with the soulmate thing.

I can safely assume there's a certain age when they start doing the soulmate business. Wouldn't want 12 year olds banging and having heirs early. I'm also going to assume they want _adults_ to procreate with each other so the age is most likely 18. Maybe it's the year when one generation is all 18 years old. Let's say that at the stroke of midnight on January 1st is the deadline. On that same day, they let them know who their soulmates are somehow. But how?! I can't think like a Muggle. Think like a wizard. What would be the most efficient way? Hundreds of owls flying around at midnight doesn't sound like the best idea actually. What if they sent mental messages? Is that even possible? Is there a certain spell to get into somebody's head?... I gotta ask Hermione.

"Sorry about that," Hermione sheepishly said, avoiding my peering stare. "That's my ex."

Oh shit. Now, that explains a lot even if I'm missing context.

"Oh. It's fine; I can relate to crazy exes," I softly chuckled.

"... thanks for earlier. I appreciate it, Malfoy," she smiled then swiftly changed the topic. "Anyway, we were going to eat?"

"Not frogs."

"Not even chocolate-"

"Not even if they're chocolate, damn it!"

"You have eaten snails-"

"Like I said, snails are usually not poisonous."

"They're both equally slimy."

"Snails are a _delicacy_ in France. **_Frogs?_** "

"Let's just grab something normal to eat like burgers, okay-"

"We're not going to Maccies."

"It's much cheaper-"

"I don't care. I'm filthy rich, Hermione, I can pay for both of us."

"Please, just because you eat expensive rich food does not mean it tastes better."

"I'm a King with refined taste. You're a peasant who needs help... desperately."

"I don't need help."

"Mon amour, just look at your fashion choices."

I blurted that out before I could catch it. I hope she doesn't know French.

She scoffed and flicked my forehead.

"I don't dress to impress. Comfort and quality is how I roll."

"Ah, just like my great-grandmother. Wonderful."

"Shut your trap."

"Make me," I smirked.

Hermione just glared at me.

"You're not worth the trouble. Let's go already."

I didn't move as she walked away. Hermione whirled around to face me, arms crossed, frown evident on her adorable face.

"Well?"

"I'm only moving if I pay. My mother always told me to help those in need. Ones who are not as blessed with wealth as myself."

"Okay, okay! I'm too hungry to care, let's go already!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the next intersection and a warm smile crept on my face to my dismay.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR BEING LATE ONCE AGAIN OMG SINCEREST APOLOGIES- hope y'all enjoyed it! leave a review and tell me what you think~ ^^ have a nice day!


	15. xv Truth

chapter xv

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Never before would I seriously consider that the idea about wizards, witches, and magical in general would be a reality. Yet here I am, in this world where magic is the normal here. And apparently, I am a wizard myself. I can only assume that means both of my parents are also magical beings. Hermione's right. It most definitely is a lot of goddamn information to absorb all at once. Ever since, make believe concepts like magic only existed in fictional realms or fairy tales.

How come I had no idea about it until now?

What were my parents hiding me from?

More importantly... what does my father intend to do about it?

That memory where I was using offensive magic... Since everything else doesn't make any sense anymore, I will also assume that it is reality. I used magic before in the past without remembering when or how. It was once only all a fuzzy, inaccessible memory of some dream stored in the back of my mind. Now, it is my past actions. Where did I learn to do magic? Why was I using magic? Did I.. hurt anybody in the process?

My brain was a slither away from overheating.

"... Draco, your food's getting cold," Hermione pointed out, poking her salad with the fork, staring at me in a concerned expression.

I hate how warmly she says my name like she actually cares about me.

"How many times must I say to refer to me as Malfoy," I sighed and began to slowly cut a piece of medium rare bison steak with the knife.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's so terribly wrong about me calling you by your given name?"

"I just don't like it. That's all," I murmured as I chewed on the meat, tasting the burst of rich flavour and soft texture in my mouth.

"Hmph, if you say so," Hermione decided to let it go for now, "anyway, what's the plan for now? Continue to learn more about your magical background?"

"Yes. Also, I would like to know more about any relatives I have in this magic world. There's bound to be a record of the citizens here, correct?"

"There is," her bow shaped lips pressed together in an unsatisfied flat line, "however, there is no information about any Malfoy whatsoever. Somebody must have removed it."

"I wouldn't be so surprised if it was my father or my grandfather," I said with a tinge of disdain. "Who knows what other secrets they may be hiding from me."

"That's right. But... are you willing to confront your father about it?" Hermione tentatively asked, her big doe eyes meeting mine.

I paused for a moment.

The last time I saw my father he hurt me with magic. Do I want to see him again? Of course not. Do I have to if I want to know who exactly I am and what I have done in the past? Unfortunately yes. If only I could consult my mother about this then I'd be much happier and comfortable to comply.

"I suppose I have to be," the words fell out of my mouth monotonously.

She nodded then her eyes flickered from mine to her food at least twice.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you since I met you."

"Great, more secrets. Exactly what I wanted," I replied dryly. "So, what is it this time?"

Her voice lowered down a few notches as she questioned softly, "Do you remember anything strange happening on New Years'?"

"Yes, I cannot remember anything from that day." I frowned, "Did you have something to do with it?"

"No, no, of course not," she explained, "All witches and wizards go through this... 'magical switch' on New Years'-"

"What do you even mean by that?" I stared at her ridiculously.

"I mean, that, your soul transfers to someone else's body. It's only temporary though and only lasts for 24 hours, usually."

"Okay. What's the purpose of it? Right now, it sounds like it would cause more unnecessary confusion than any good," I commented flatly.

"Believe it or not, there's actually a reason behind it."

"Of course I'd believe it, if magic is real, everything else might as well be real," I scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if vampires and zombies existed too, at this point."

"The versions that you know of don't but such creatures that are similar do exist," she hastily answered in a know-it-all tone. "Back to the main topic, the switch phenomenon. Nobody knows how it started but it started to happen when the wizarding population began to drop dangerously low. People began to figure out that the bodies they were switching into were their... soulmates."

"Are you telling me," I drawled, "that magic is also capable of showing who your soulmates, true loves, whatever you wish to call them, is?"

"In essence, yes," she replied in a serious manner.

I blinked.

"Wait. Are you also telling me... that we are soulmates?"

"Yes. It didn't take you that long to figure it out."

"You do realize that I am smarter than you credit me for," I sighed. "So what, does that mean you are my ideal partner in life? And that I'm supposed to fall in love and have some magical happily ever after together?"

"I-I guess," Hermione stammered, cheeks reddening a bit.

Cute.

Damn it, why do I keep having these thoughts?-

I smirked at her reaction.

"If I was in your position," my smirk grew larger, "I'd be ecstatic to be the soulmate of Draco Malfoy. I mean, I am the ideal man for most women. Financially stable job. Good looks. Smart. Can cook. Also, talented in bed-"

"I-I don't need to know **_that_**!" She glared, the red brightening on her cheeks significantly.

"Sure you don't," I chuckled, a small smile popping up involuntarily, "don't tell me you haven't had those kind of _thoughts_ run across your mind before-"

" _S-shut up_ ," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms, avoiding my amused gaze fixated on her.

"You must like me, even the most minuscule amount, if you're reacting _that_ way," I grinned. "The switch proves it."

"Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy."

She can be so incredibly, stupidly, adorable. How come I find no other woman as intriguing as her? Is it her bouncy curls? Her witty attitude? Her scent? How she's able to actually hold a decent conversation with me without boring the hell out of me like Daphne?

I laughed. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"My real name isn't Hermione Green."

I tilted my head to the side, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Not the answer I was expecting. What is it then? Glinda Woods?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's Hermione Granger. I use that alias often whenever I travel to the muggle world."

"I see. Do you have both a magic name and a... muggle name?"

"No," a warm laugh escaped her mouth in amusement, "that's the only name I have! That's the truth."

"Interesting."

* * *

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

"The food was very delicious, thank you for the treat, Dra-Malfoy," I smiled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it. I'm a regular there."

"Makes sense. I wonder how expensive it is if the Draco Malfoy dines there on a regular basis."

The blonde smirked and patted my head. "Trust me, you don't want to know unless you want to be reminded of how much richer I am than the likes of you."

I scoffed in reply. "Sure, let's go with that."

"So, what now? I can't very well return home and face my father right now," Draco pointed out, "or, at least, I should know more about what I'm dealing with before jumping into that situation."

"I agree. I suppose you can stay at my place temporarily," I answered, "I'm positive Headmaster Dumbledore has some sort of plan for you."

"You want me to come over already? Aren't we moving too fast in this relationship, love?" Draco mocked, even adding a playful wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Totally. That's exactly my motive."

"That desperate to spend the night with me?-"

Although I didn't want to again, a blush spread and I could feel my cheeks warm up by a few degrees. "N-no of course n-not, you pervert!"

"Your loss," he grinned impishly and leaned closer to me. "I'm sure you're attracted to me."

"Perhaps you are too since you keep mentioning that," I mumbled, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Perhaps I am."

"What?"

Draco just grinned more and did not bother to say anything in response. This guy sure knows how to get on my nerves. But, he does have a point. There's no point in denying it anymore. I do, in fact, feel attraction towards Draco Malfoy. There is something about him, that wants me to get me to know him better. I didn't feel the same for Ron. My heart skips a beat whenever he directs one of his smiles towards me or whenever he touches me, I shiver. Not from the cold, from something else. Something that I am not sure if I want.

He comes from a family of Death Eaters. There's no telling he will go down the same path as his relatives once he fully learns his magic. The Dark Arts may tempt him enough to change the man he currently is. It has happened to other people before so it is possible it can happen to Draco too. Call me oblivious or naive, I believe he is better than that. There is goodness flowing from him. I cannot imagine him hurting others or using his magic for evil intentions like his father. There is too much warmth.

Not to mention, he looks like an angel too. Platinum blonde hair and ivory skin. A perfectly angled nose and lean muscular physique. He honestly could pass as a model if he truly wanted to. No, Hermione, you can't develop feelings for him. He is unpredictable. If he was able to do magic before in the war, he is capable of doing it again. I cannot fall in love with him and watch him transform into some kind of... monster.

"Granger?... Hermione, I know I am irresistible, but you should at least attempt to make it less obvious when you do check me out," Draco drawled, a teasing glint in his gray eyes.

"You're infuriating."

"I know and you just _love_ it, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and fished around my purse for the keys.

"Uh, Granger, you might want to look at this..."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself," Draco said as he gestured towards the broken fragments of glass underneath the broken window.

* * *

A/N: After forever, yes, I have updated! So sorry that it took that long ahh- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The plot continues to thicken and Draco and Hermione's relationship is beginning to blossom hehe~ Please do leave feedback as I love to read them. :) Tell me what you think, future predictions, or whatever! That being said, I will probably update Handcuffs as well sometime this weekend. And, of course, I shall try to update 24 as soon as possible.


	16. xvi: Dead Roses

chapter xvi

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Hermione immediate dropped her purse on the ground, mouth agape.

"This is im-impossible! _I had wards up **everywhere**!_ " She began to freak out as I bent down to pick up her purse.

"Apparently not."

"I know **_that much_** , Malfoy!"

Then, the witch ran into her home, her curly hair bobbing up and down in distress. Is there something really valuable inside?

I heard Hermione breathe out throughout her stress.

"Oh Merlin..."

Following suit, I trailed behind her and observed the chaos left behind. Everything had been damaged. Nothing was taken. However, it was obvious whoever was behind the break in was looking for something specific. Hermione put her face in her hands, sighing out loudly, muttering nonsense.

"Shall I call the cops?-"

"No, _absolutely not!_ " She half-screamed at me before taking a deep breath. "I know who did this. Or have an idea anyway."

"Who?"

"Someone who comes from the same place I'm from. A war broke out in the past. My side won. Basically, anyway... This is _bad_. **_Really bad!_** -"

I clapped my hand over her moving mouth, boldly.

"You should be happy I chose to shut you up in _that_ way," I rolled my eyes and failed to notice her turn slightly red.

"Now, freaking out isn't going to solve anything, Granger. We need a plan. Obviously this place is compromised. Do you have somewhere else to stay that's safer? What are the precautions you need to take if someone figured out where you are here in Muggle London? Should I be worried that the same thing might happen to me as I'm affiliated with you now? This is what we _need_ to worry about."

During my rant, my face kept getting closer and closer to hers to the point where I was seeing her at eye level (for reference I'm 5'9" and she's at least 5'6" maybe I'm bad at telling) and my hand was not on her lips anymore. Suddenly, all I could focus on was that strong aroma of hers.. the scent of dead roses and books and ink and peppermint blended together. Hesitantly, her warm almond-shaped brown eyes made contact with mine and I felt something beat faster. Right, my heart. I didn't notice before but there were flecks of copper swimming in the brown. There were very light freckles on her sun-kissed skin, a tiny pimple on her left cheekbone. No makeup at all and yet she was beautiful in her own way. Her pink lips looked very soft and well-moisturized. As I studied her further, Hermione bit her lip and broke eye contact to my dismay.

"What are you-"

Hypnotized, I took her chin with my hand and forced her to look at me, not wanting to be interrupted. I watched the witch gulp and I could also tell her pulse was quickening. Her mouth was slightly parted, revealing her pearly whites. Her curly hair framed her face in a wild yet pretty way. It suited her, for sure. There was so much I didn't know about this woman yet and I felt some kind of magnetic pull towards her. Do all wizards and witches experience this with their soulmates?

I couldn't escape the flooding thoughts of kissing her madly and doing other things that I probably shouldn't do within the first week of knowing someone. And a witch, for that matter.

"You don't even realize what you're doing to me, do you?"

" _Draco?..._ "

My heart leaped for joy at the sound of my first name and just.. couldn't resist anymore. Usually I have better self-restraint but that all seemed to vanish as I pinned her against the wall, careful to not make her step into anything broken, my fingers capturing her wrists in one smooth move. I looked down and watched as her facial expression changed to complete confusion.

Then, I pressed my lips on hers softly, not moving at first.

I could feel her body tense against mine and she froze.

Smiling, I began to slowly move my lips against hers, testing the waters. After thirty seconds or so, she began to do the same. Then, it began more intense and faster. Tongue play. Some teeth in there too. Her fingers somehow made its way to my hair (usually I hate people touching my hair) but that just made me more excited. I lifted her up by the bum - and noted how nice it felt - and her arms were around my neck and legs wrapped around my torso, her back still against the wall. She was feather light in my arms. I could taste roses and peppermint as I continued to snog her.

We both parted for air, our foreheads resting on each others.

"I.. I guess witches are good kissers," I breathed out into her ear before nibbling on the edges.

Ever so softly, she sighed in pleasure and I caught it. She likes that, huh. I began kissing her on the forehead, cheeks, tip of the nose, chin, and finally landed on the side of her neck. She tasted amazing everywhere. How is that possible? Her skin was extremely soft as well. I let her down slowly as my arms were screaming in pain for me to, our eyes still locked.

"What.. what was that? My place gets ransacked and all you can think about is making out?!" She exclaimed, arms crossed.

I smirked. "You liked every second of it. Don't lie to me."

"That-that doesn't matter!" She retorted cutely. "Like you said, our priority is to-mmm!"

I stole another kiss then pulled away, smiling widely.

"Every time I want you to shut up, I'll just do this now. Way more effective."

"You're _crazy_."

"Only crazy for _you_ , love," I grinned like a child in a candy shop and hugged her from behind, my head resting on her stiff shoulder. "You truly have no idea."

She remained silent and just sighed in defeat.

A minute later, she opened her mouth.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why kiss me randomly of all things?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Do you do this to all girls you meet?"

"No, just you. Jealous already, hmm?-"

"Am not."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I tightened my hold on her, enjoying smelling her. "Speaking of that, feel free to crash at mine. Or we can rent a place together. Your choice."

"Now you want to **_move in together_**?!"

"Why not?"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean why not?! We barely know each other, for starters!"

"Remember what you said, we're soulmates. No use in denying it anymore."

"Still! Aren't we going a bit too fast?!"

"I have the money. Your place is compromised. I don't like seeing my father every day. I don't see why not?"

"You're.. you're so bloody infuriating!"

"I should be the only one who gets your knickers in a twist. Metaphorically and literally."

"..what?!"

"You know what."

"I.."

"If anything, you should be thanking me. Giving you a place for free-"

"Not free I'm going to be living with you!"

"Oh? So you've decided? Fantastic. What kind of place? Beach house? Apartment in downtown? House?"

Hermione just gave up arguing and closed her eyes, her weight shifting to lean towards me.

I smiled again. God, I've never smiled so much in one day. She was just such a pretty little thing. And, best of all, she was mine.

* * *

A/N: Oh my, I haven't updated anything. I did write a Fictionpress story about a guy dealing with the seven deadly sins in a romantic comedy. I might make a Fanfiction version for either **Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, or Harry Potter** (with an O/C living in the generation of Harry Potter's children). Would anyone read that? I'll make a _**poll**_ and please **_vote or PM_** me if you'd actually read that. Here's the synopsis.

 _Meet Dante Wolfhart. The son of the infamous CEO Lawrence Wolfhart aka Law of Ether, the founder of the leading teleportation company in North America. Consequently, Dante has been spoiled for most of his lifetime. However, he is sick and tired of being known as only the son of his father. In an attempt to gain more independence, Dante moves out to a new apartment located in the heart of downtown. However, little does he know of the seven wonders within._

Annnd a little bit about Dante!

Dantalion Wolfhart

⁃ protagonist

⁃ half Korean half British

⁃ 6'3"

⁃ 185lbs

⁃ skinny slim fit

⁃ minimalist monochrome androgynous fashion

⁃ bisexual

⁃ beginning: clumsy, reserved, private

⁃ end: confident, smooth talker, calm cool collected

⁃ dark brown purple hair worn naturally with bangs, medium length, wavy semi-thick

⁃ light hazel eyes, almond shaped, double lid

⁃ pale skin

⁃ hipster silver rimmed thin glasses from Korea

⁃ fave store: MUJI

⁃ fave colour: gray

⁃ fave artist: In Love with a Ghost and DAY6

⁃ place of birth: Seoul, Korea

Lastly, a little sneak peek because if you're still reading this, you're probably interested at this point.

* * *

I adjusted my glasses with my index finger, peering wearily at my tax forms. Adulthood sure was fun. Extremely so. At least it's good to be organized and know what your income is every year, even if it can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I worked as a junior bookkeeper at this law firm in downtown. Just graduated from university a few months ago and was on an internship with Peter & Ferguson Lawyers and Co. Consequently, once I was released from school they hired me on the spot. It's a relatively easy administrative job. Just fill out forms concerning the information necessary in court to do any legal action. The concept is simple. But, if it's in an ample quantity, it begins to become complicated. Not fun during that time, absolutely not. Other than that, it was very low stress. Nothing compared to the restaurant work I did beforehand.

"Your father wishes to speak to you," the butler, Gregory, stated, slightly bowed towards me.

Closing the forms, I arched an eyebrow, turning to face him. "Did he state the matter?"

"Unfortunately not, sir. I advise to see him as soon as you possible," he stated before exiting.

Sighing, I stood up and stretched.

The relationship between my father and I are strained. He's basically the entire reason why I am a sheltered child. Well, I am 19 already; but, still treated as a child. Lawrence Wolfhart is the famous CEO and Founder of Luxor Inc. He developed the formula for teleportation and became rich instantly. My father is a scientist/entrepreneur/businessman. My mother passed away when she gave birth to me. Apparently, she was quite the head turner and young when they had me. She was only 18 when she died. The media knows what I look like since I accompany him to company outings. If I walk outside, I am bombarded with paparazzi. That's why I work at home. The law firm sends me the paperwork and I send it back completed. The most outside I have gotten in my life is the backyard and the company outings around the world. Even then, I have to wear either a masquerade mask or the mask Asians wear when they're sick with sunglasses.

People always glamourize fame.

Well, guess what?

It sucks. You don't want to be famous. I'd give anything to be an ordinary citizen once again. I miss going out and about the city. The only people I talk to in real life is Gregory, my father, and the maids. Occasionally, the mailman, but that's it. It's quite depressing, really.

* * *

I have the same name on Fictionpress so check it out if you wish to! I always take in requests for certain things to happen through PM or a new story idea. I also beta read as well. Hope you enjoyed reading all of that plus the chapter! Things are getting steamier between Hermione and Draco, heheheh- So much fun. I can't wait to slap everyone in the face with the plot. Anyway, tell me what you think if you desire to and have a nice day/night. :)


End file.
